Lost
by Pikagirl1011
Summary: Lucy was captured by an evil wizard. The only way to protect her friends from the evil wizard was to forget them. After being a captive for a year Lucy gets free thanks to her spirits. Her spirit Loki told her to go to Magnolia because she has family there. But once she got there she still couldn't remember any of them. Her family at Fairy tail welcomed her home.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

It was a year after the guild was reestablished, but Lucy still hasn't returned. It's like she vanished because she was the one who kept in contact with everyone and tracking everyone's whereabouts. Out of the blue that all stopped and she vanished without a trace. The last thing we know was she went on a journey but that's all Jason could tell us.

I walked into the guild after another false lead on where Lucy might be... It feels just like when I was searching for Igneel. Erza walked towards me as I entered. As he red hair sways with each step she took towards me, the more I felt like I'm not going to like the conversation that was about to aspire.

"Natsu we need to talk about..." Erza started to talk but I wasn't about to listen to this crap again.

"No I am not going to stop until I find her!" I bellowed

That's when Erza slammed her fist on the table she was next to, the echo of it made the whole guild hall silent.

"Natsu it has been almost a year since her last sighting and they said she was in very bad condition. I know it's hard but we have to face the truth.. Lucy... Is most likely dead and if she isn't she doesn't want to be found!" Erza said out of frustration.

I looked her dead in the eyes and said "SCREW THAT SHE IS STILL OUT THERE! I KNOW IT!" I took a deep breath before continuing "Maybe you gave up on her but I never will not until I see her lifeless body!"

After I said that I realized I went a little too far, but I don't care. I stormed out of the guild.

Chapter 1

It feels like I have been walking for years but it's only a month. I should be close by now I thought to myself. Out of nowhere a high pitch scream echo threw out the forest. I rushed to the source. Once I found myself in a clearing I saw a girl with long blue hair falling from the sky. That's when I noticed wyvern following close behind her. Shit I quickly grabbed three gate keys well at least that's what Loki called them.

"Aries, Taurus, Cancer!" I commanded

A light appeared and disappeared revealing three beings. A girls with pink hair wearing a wooly dress, a bull with a giant axe, and a man with crab legs poking out of his back.

"Aries break her fall. Taurus and Cancer take the wyvern out." I ordered.

They quickly went into action.

"Wool wall!" Aries called out.

A large amount of pink wool appeared and broke the girl's fall. I ran over to her but she was unconscious and badly hurt. That's when I noticed the guild mark on her arm.

"There is a town nearby take her there" Aries told me.

She is right this girl needs medical attention. I looked up to see Taurus and Cancer were easily taking care of the wyvern. I scooped the girls in my arms. I turned my head towards Aries before leaving.

"Thanks you guys… Go home when you are done here." I stated.

When I got to town I asked where the nearest doctor was but a citizen said she belonged to the guild in town and that they will be better equipped to help her. So I ran her in the direction they said where the guild was. When I was standing outside of a large building with a sign saying 'Fairy Tail' on it. This must be the place… I kicked the door opened. Everyone's eyes were on the girl and I. That's when a white cat came flying at us yelling "Wendy!"

Then a girls with long silver hair and blue eyes said "Take her to the Infirmary."

Some guy with raven black hair grabbed the girl from me and he and the cat disappeared upstairs. I let out a sigh. She should be okay now. I turned to leave when I felt something sharp against my back. I stopped instantly.

"What happened to her?!" A voice commanded.

I could feel a chill run down my spine. I turned to face them. By my surprise it was a woman with long scarlet hair and armor on. I could tell she was pissed.

"All I saw was her going down and a wyvern close behind her, then I brought her here." I replied. My voice was raspy because of summoning three spirts and then running all the way here.

She put her sword down and started to walk away while saying "well Thank you for bringing her back. You can leave now."

I could feel tell she wasn't someone to mess with. So I turned to leave when I heard Loki's voice in my head "don't leave!"

I stopped instantly. She must have realized my hesitation to leave and said "or do you have other business here?"

"I can't…" I replied quietly while turning around to face her.

I could tell by the tone of her voice she was not happy when she said "Why can't you?"

Yeah that's the same question I am asking… That's when I could hear Loki again "They can help you."

They can help me? I could feel my hands go to the hood of cloak. Then maybe they could tell me who I am... I could feel a breeze on my face once I took my hood off. I could feel everyone's eyes on me again…. Oh god what did I just do…

"I'm sorry this was a bad idea…" I said quietly and quickly ran out of the guild. I didn't get to far when I noticed the whole guild chasing after me.

Oh god! I escaped him just to be killed by these people… I could hear them calling something out but I am not sticking around to find out. While I was looking back to see how far away I was from the mob when I ran into someone.

"It's okay..." A familiar voice stated.

"Loki…" I replied.

I heard the footsteps getting closer... I quickly hid behind Loki... That's when I noticed how bad Loki's condition was. He shouldn't be here he should be resting and healing… I quickly grabbed his key and said "Close Gate of The Lion!"

Loki turned slightly towards me while saying "wait!"

When Loki disappeared I could see the others were getting close. I need to get out of here fast... I ran down an alley way quickly. To my surprise it was a dead end. NO! This couldn't be it…. This can't be the end... I held my keys close to my heart and crouched down in defeat... I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until they were silent.

"Lucy?" a voice called out.

A sharp pain throbbed through my head. Who is Lucy? Is it a code word for intruder?

"Lucy why did you run from us?" Another voice asked...

I could feel my whole body trembling… I could feel the cold metal of my keys in my hand. I can't let them go through what we just escaped again…. I could hear footsteps coming closer again. The fear started to take over my body…

"Please… do what you want to with me but… Please…. Don't hurt them!" I cried out.

That's when I felt something warm embracing me. The voice was warm and sad at the same time when they said "it's okay we are not going to hurt you… We want to help you…"

Hearing that made the tears flow even faster. Not out of fear but out of hope. We stayed in the embrace for a minute but when they parted ways a voice asked "do you not recognize us?"

I looked up to see all the people that was at the guild were standing before me, the one who was embracing me was the red head from before, but I didn't know a single one of them…

"I'm sorry… No I don't remember any of you…" I replied quietly.

That's when the red head from before said "Where did you come from?"

I thought for a moment and then replied "I don't know… I don't even know who I am…"

I could tell that fact shocked them. That's when I realized they were crying, but why?

"What do you know?" The red head asked

"I escaped from him… He…" I replied but my head started to hurt more the more I tried to think of what happened.

"Will you come back to the guild and talk with us?" She asked kindly…

Her demeanor totally changed from when I first met her. She looks sad, is it because I don't remember her…? Loki was saying they could help me… I slowly got up and said "Okay…"

A soft smile appeared on her face. Wow I can't believe how pretty she is when she smiles. We all started to head to the guild together. When we got there a small elderly man was waiting for us.

"Oh my Lucy is back! I'm glad you're okay we were all worried about you. Maybe that boy will stop being so reckless now." The old man smiled.

I could feel the tense air between everyone. The red head walked over to the elderly man and whispered to him. I could tell the moment she told him I don't have any memories because I could see the shock in his expression.

"Would you please come with me?" The man asked

"Yes" I said and followed him into a room with a desk and a couple of chairs.

He sat down behind the desk and asked "What can you tell me?"

I took a deep breath and said "he… He wanted his book and said I stole it… He was very upset I took his book…"

I could feel the tears starting to roll down my face.

"What book? Do you know who he is?" he asked.

"He said the book was the end…" I replied

His eyes open widely when I said that. Out of nowhere a short blonde girl appeared. I jumped back into my chair and almost fell over.

"What did he look like?" the girl asked.

"He had black hair and cold black eyes..." I replied the more I kept thinking about him the more I remember what I went through before I escaped.

"Was his name Zeref?" she asked.

Once I heard the name a huge chill went down my spine and I could feel my whole body start trembling. I was back in that room… I tried to move but the chains kept me in place. I could hear footsteps echoing, slowly getting closer and closer to the room I was in. No he is coming back…

"Lucy!" A voice called out.

I franticly looked around to see where it was coming from but there wasn't anyone else there. The door slowly creaked open revealing him. No I can't be back here…

"Lucy!" The voice called out again.

But I still couldn't find the source. It wasn't him, it was a girl's voice. He was getting closer and closer only stopping for a brief second to grab a scalpel. I closed my eyes tight. That's when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, but it wasn't a cut it felt more like a slap.

"Lucy!" The voice yelled out.

When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a chair in a room I don't remember and the red head from before was standing in front of me. Wait when did I get back here? Is this real? Or is it just a psychotic break?

"Lucy are you ok?" She asked me.

I could tell she was sincerely worried about me. I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry. She comforted me the whole time I was crying.

"It's okay Lucy your home now." She whispered while rubbing the back of my head.

When I stopped crying the elderly man cleared his throat and said "Erza take Lucy back to her apartment maybe she will retrieve some of her lost memories being around all of her stuff... Lucy would you be okay if my friend takes a look at you to make sure you are ok health wise?"

I tried to say yes but I must have forgot how to speak or something because I couldn't get anything out so I just nodded my head.

"Come on Lucy follow me." The red head said and started to leave the room, so I followed her.

The walk through town was quiet until we stopped in front of a building.

"Your apartment is on the second floor." She said while walking in the entry way.

I followed her until she stopped on the second floor in front of what I assume was my apartment door. After standing there for a minute I started to question why we were still standing outside. Did she forget the keys?

"Um is everything okay?" I asked.

That's when I heard a soft cry. Wait did she get hurt? What's wrong?  
"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked and softly put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and I could tell she was probably crying ever since we walked in the apartment entry way by how red and puffy her eyes were. "I'm sorry Lucy… I'm so sorry…" she cried.

My body acted on its own and wrapped my arms around her… My heart sank when I saw her crying. I don't know why but I don't think she is one to cry easily. "Why are you sorry? Is it about earlier? You shouldn't be sorry it's ok I understand why you were skeptical I don't blame you." I started to laugh "you should have seen when I first saw somebody else ha ha thinking back to it now I probably scared that poor man just as much as he scared me."

I heard a quiet chuckle come from her and that made my day. She started to wipe the tears away and cleared her throat "No… Lucy... I'm sorry I thought you were dead…"

I was stunned by it. I never thought the people that knew me would have thought I was dead, but I don't even know how long I was gone or how long they were waiting for me to come home? How many nights did they cried for me? I don't know anything. How much pain did I cause just by coming back?

"How long has it been? Ah I mean how long was I missing?" I asked.

"The last confirmed sighting of you was a year and a half ago… The informant said you were not in good condition when they saw you and said you were most likely died…" Erza explained straight forwardly.

The last time I was seen was a year and a half ago? All I remember is the last two months... I can't believe how ignorant I have been.

"Then I don't blame you." I smiled.

The look of shock on her face made me confused. "Why do you forgive me?" Erza asked while tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You and everyone else remembers me while I only have the memories of the last two months… I'm sure you all cried for me and hoped I would return but with no information to go on and everything must have been so hard to bear and facing the fact that I was most likely dead was not an easy choice for you either but it would be the only way you would get closure if I did in deed not return. So I don't blame you for your decision. Truthfully I would have been dead if it wasn't for my spirts not allowing me to be left behind."

She wrapped her arms around me and she said "I am happy I was wrong."

That hit me right in the heart. She is happy she is wrong… She doesn't seem like the type to be happy when they are wrong. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and said "I'm happy to be home…"

When we separated we both had small smiles on our faces. When we entered the apartment I was shocked how big it looked on the inside. Also how clean it was when I haven't been her for so long you would expect it to be dusty at least. I walked around and everything had a nostalgic feeling to it but I couldn't put the pieces together.

"So what do you think?" Erza asked as she watched me wander around touching everything.

"I don't know I can't put it together, but it feels familiar.. I haven't been here for a while right? So why isn't everything dusty?" I replied.

"Oh that's because one of our friends never gave up on you. He even took over the rent and made sure to clean it…" Erza stated.

Wait someone didn't think I was dead and made sure I had my place to come home to... My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say this, but that's when I notice she looked sad again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He left on another mission earlier today because I made him upset." Erza replied.

Maybe that's why the whole guild had a weird vibe when I walked in because of the events that transpired beforehand.

"Well I'm sure if you apologize he will forgive you." I smiled. How couldn't the guy who did so much for me not be forgiving?

Erza smiled and laughed "yeah he is never going to let me hear the end of it."

That's when I notice the bath room. How long has it been since I last had a hot bath? About a few weeks ago when I found a Natural hot spring while I was making my way here.

Erza said "Is it okay if I run back to the guild for a minute, I need to ask Mira something."

"Ah yeah truthfully I was looking at the bath." I laughed.

"Okay I'll be back in a few." Erza smiled as she left out the door.

Is everything going to be okay since I am back where I'm supposed to be? I let out a sigh. Only time will tell but for right now I am going to enjoy it. I took my cloak off and went into the bathroom. I turn the water on and started to take off my tethered clothing. I placed on foot into the bath when I realized I left my keys in my cloak so I wrapped a towel around my bust and walked out to the couch. I pick up my cloak and started to dig in the pockets when I heard a low growl saying "I'm going to KILL HER!"

WHAT! I quickly put my cloak on and looked for an escape route. The window! I ran over to the window and climbed onto the window seal. Before I jumped out I heard "Who are YOU!"

When my feet hit the pavement a sharp pain run up my legs but I couldn't stop I can feel someone following behind me. Shit! I need to get to the guild. Erza can help me..

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A voice called out behind me.

I quickly hit the ground and luckily I did because a blast of flames came barreling above me. I got back onto my feet and started to head towards the guild again. He was close behind again. Damn it! I grabbed my keys and held out a silver key. Maybe they will have enough strength to stall my enemy.

"Please help me. Open Gate" I called out. I started to run again.

I turn to see what I summoned. It was a small dog. Oh no he won't be able to stall him he will just get hurt. I quickly pivoted and turned back to save my spirit. Luckily I had the element of surprise because he didn't see my attack coming. I kicked him into a wall behind him and I grabbed my spirit and ran like a bat out of hell to get to the guild. I burst through the door startling Erza and the girl behind the bar. I missed the last step and tumbled to the floor, but I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran towards Erza. I could feel warm tears running down my cheeks as I ran into her arms.

"He's going to kill me… please… Help me…" I cried out.

I heard the doors slam open again.

"Mira please can you bring her upstairs and get her some clothes." Erza said while leading me towards the girl with long silver hair and big blue eyes.

As the girl called Mira took me upstairs I looked back towards Erza. She closed lined the guy who was chasing after me. He quickly got up and yelled at her "What do you think you're doing?! Who was that?! Why were they in Lucy's apartment? Why does she have Plue?!"

"Shut up you Idiot and I'll explain everything." Erza replied calmly.

The girl brought me and my spirit to an empty room.

"I'll bring you some clothes just wait here." Mira said before leaving.

I set down my little spirit and patted his head and said "I'm sorry I should be more careful when I summon you guys… I don't want any of you to get hurt..."

He walked up and wrapped his arms around my arm. I could tell he loves me just as much as I love him. I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped him into my arms and held him to my chest.

"You should go home little buddy… I hope to see you again soon." I smiled.

When he disappeared with a bright light the door opened to reveal Mira with some clothes in her arms. She walked over to the counter and set them down and said "Here you go. I'm sure you will feel a lot better when you're dressed."

I walked over and took off my cloak. I grabbed the shirt and when my towel dropped to the floor I heard a gasp. I looked over to Mira and she had her hand was covering her mouth.

I could hear her whisper "O my god what did they do to you…"

The tears started to fall down her cheeks. I looked down at my body. All my wound in different states of healing covered my body.

I quickly put my clothes on and once I was dress Mira asked if I wanted to see the girl I brought with me earlier today. I'm sure she was trying to change the subject.

I was standing in front of the door for a minute before I entered. The girl with blue hair sat up instantly when I entered, her eyes started to tear up when she saw me.

"Lucy... is it really you?" She cried.

I walked up to her and said "well that's what everyone keeps calling me. You've grown."

I don't know why but she seems taller. I got to her bed and she jumped up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy your back." She cried.

For some reason a lot of what seemed like pictures of this girl ran through my head. It felt like my head was going to split. But I just hugged her back but thinking that she was so worried about me and how everyone was worried about me. I started to cry. A lot more pictures run though my head until I couldn't bear it anymore my vision went black and I started to fall to the ground. The last thing I could hear was the blue haired girl yell "Lucy!"

I tried to move my arms but they were restrained so were my legs. No was all of that a dream! I struggled around trying to get free. That's when he appeared black hair to go with his black soul less eyes. I started to panic no this can't be real. It just can't be I thought. No I was just hugging her I was just with Wendy... wait yeah her name is Wendy.

"Oh so her name is Wendy huh?" The voice sent a chill down my spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really maybe I should go find her." He taunted.

The images of the girl popped in my mind. No I can't let him touch her.

"Please don't. Take whatever is frustrating you, out on me. I don't know a Wendy don't hurt somebody I don't know. I'm begging you." I shouted.

I could see his lips curl up into a devilish grin.

He went to his tool set and said "since your begging I guess I'll do it."

Even though we both know he wanted to do it anyway. He held up a favorite knife to use. "Don't forget to scream all you want." He said as sliced my stomach in a diagonal pattern. I let out a high pitched scream.

I woke up in the dark on a bed. No this mean he wants to do more. I must have passed out to soon. I fell off the bed with a loud thud. I pushed myself to a corner and curled myself up into a ball. I could hear footsteps rushing towards the door.

I started to scream "please I don't know anybody named Wendy! Please don't do anything to anyone else please!" I could feel myself trembling.

I can't let anyone get hurt. The footsteps got closer and closer.

"Please don't hurt her!" I cried.

Then I felt someone lay there hand on my arm, but it was warm unlike his hands. His hands are like icicles. I opened my eyes to see Erza, the raven haired boy, a pink haired boy, and Wendy. Tears ran down my face and I pulled her into my arms "I'm so sorry!" Everyone looked worried.

That's when the pink haired looked directly at my right hand. "What happened to your hand?" He growled.

I looked at the bandages wrapped around the hand he was speaking of. I held my right hand to my chest. Whenever I think about it for some reason it makes me cry, but not from pain but from loss.

That's when Wendy said "if it's hurt I can heal it."

I guess I could try it, but I don't think that will help. "Lucy let her try." Erza command. I sighed and started to unwrap the bandage to reveal a scorch mark on my hand where I feel something precious to me once laid. My tears started to flow even harder. Everyone gasped

When I showed Wendy my hand the pink haired boy pulled me into his arms and said "I will get whoever did these horrible things to you and pay him back for making you cry."

I could feel his warmth and for some reason I felt safe in his arms even though he looked like him.. I cleared my throat and push him far enough away so I could look into his eyes. He stared back into my I could tell he meant no harm to me or anyone else here.

"What is your name?" I asked.

I could see his eyes get watery but how else would you feel if your friend doesn't even remember you. For some reason my lips moved but I didn't know what I said "I'm sorry Natsu."

My eyelids felt heavy. I drifted into sleep again. But this time it was warm like I was bathing in sunlight. "Hey Luce!" I looked to see the pink haired boy yelling my name as he ran towards me. "Let's go on a job!" He exclaimed. A blue cat with wings came flying up behind him yelling "aye".

I opened my eyes and I wasn't afraid, I felt empowered. It was the first time I actually slept in how long? I realized that I was in someone's lap. There arms were wrapped around me like a blanket. I adjusted myself to see who it was. It was the pink haired boy. What is his name again? I started to try to get out of his arms but they just got tighter and tighter every time I tried.

I sighed and went up to his ear whispering "hey wake up."

No movement. So I decided to say it a little louder "hey wake up pinky."

"Mmmm 5 more minutes." He mumbled.

I thought well he did sleep like this because of me. I heard footsteps coming closer. Wait I don't want people to see us like this. I tried to squirm out of his grip again. But he squeezed me even tighter and whispered in his sleep "no you won't take her away from me again."

I started to blush he is trying to protect me even in his dreams. The door opened and the black haired boy walked in. He saw us in the corner. I tried to push the pink haired away again but failed. "Can you help me wake him?" I asked barely able to breath anymore with how tight he was holding me.

The other boy walked up and bent down close to pinky's ear and yelled "wake up!"

That made pinky jolt up into a standing position quick and dropping me on the floor at the same time. Pinky looked around to see the other boy and started to yell "what the hell ice princess!"

"Don't call me that and if I didn't you probably would have squished Lucy to death. Also smooth move dropping her!" The raven black haired boy replied.

I couldn't help but laugh.

They both looked at me and said "what is so funny?"

I couldn't help but laugh more "for... haha... some reason... I... haha... missed... you two... haha."

After I said that they both had big smiles.

"Well it's good to see you laughing again." They both said at the same time.

But then I thought I can't keep going on without them telling me there names. I looked down but I don't want to make them sad after seeing them smile. I got up off the floor and wiped the dust off my clothes.

"Oh yeah master want to see you Lucy." The black haired boy stated

We all went to go see the person they call master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We went into a room where the man I met yesterday was standing and talking to the blonde haired girl. Also in the room was Erza, Wendy, one blue cat and a white one also, and then it was the boys I came here with.

Once pinky shut the door the blond turned towards me and said "Lucy welcome home. Since you don't have your memories right now I would like everyone to introduce yourself. I am Mavis, I was the first master of this guild."

I got confused when she said she was the first master but she looked so young. Even though how young she looked I know in my heart it was true.

Then the man next to her said "I'm the third master."

That's when Erza cut in saying "no you're the sixth master now."

"Oh yeah right. Well anyway I am master Makarov." The elderly man stated.

Then Erza went next but I already knew hers "I'm Erza."

"I'm Wendy." Said the girl with long blue hair.

Then the white cat spoke up next "I'm Carla."

"I'm happy" the blue cat said happily.

The raven hair boy said "I'm Gray."

And then I looked at the last person in the room was pinky. "I'm Natsu." He said.

I could hear the sadness in his voice. The blonde came up to me and looked me in the eyes. Wow she has beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you tell us what you know?" I nodded. "Well what I fully remember is my last day there..." my body started to tremble.

I felt something warm grab a hold of my hand with a low voice "don't worry your safe here." It was Natsu. I squeezed his hand, I have to do this if not for me for them.

 ****Lucy's flash back****

I was laying on a hard cold metal table. My clothes barely intact, and stained with dried blood. My arms and legs were chained onto the table. That's when he walked back into the room. He walked up to me and said "welcome back."

His lips curved up into a smile. I knew he was waiting for me to reply to him. He waited for it, no he craved it. I saw the smile disappear. I felt a burning on my cheek, he slapped me hard and said "say it or else!"

I could tell he was going to be quick to anger so I stayed silent. That's is when he grabbed a small knife and stabbed me in my stomach. I held back the scream he wanted to hear. That's when he broke the knife so a piece would stay inside of me like he has done before.

"I'll get that next time" he smiled again.

Good I got what I wanted, I thought.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for being rude." I said to him trying to lessen his anger.

He looked at me and held up a lightning lacrama "since you apologized I guess I'll go easy on you."

He started to use the lacrama to shock my feet. I would scream every time he did so due to the pain. That went on for hours, he would move the lacrama all around my body. When he got bored with that, he grabbed his favorite knife and started to slice my arms and legs. It felt like I have been on that table forever until he brought me back to my cell. Which was a good sign for me. He tossed me in the cell and locked the door.

I stayed laying on the floor pretending to have passed out. "I'll see you again." He said while walking away.

I waited a little bit till I knew he left, before I lifted my head. "I'm sorry..." I heard a raspy voice say. I turned around to see the orange hair man was still tied to the wall. I used the wall to stand up. I fell the first time, but I eventually got up. I walked over to the man in the cell with me. I looked at the cuffs that kept him bounded here. I couldn't break them by force even though I tried, but I could pick the lock. I knew I was going to need that knife shard. I lifted what was left of my shirt so I could see the bleeding wound. I dug my fingers in to retrieve the knife shard. I winced in pain, but I can't make a noise or else he might come back.

"Stop what you are doing! Stop!" The man cried.

"Shh. I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered loudly.

I got ahold of the piece and pulled it out. Blood started to ooze out much faster than it was before. I brought the piece into the key hole and started to giggle it around. Come on please work. I need to get him out of here… I need to get all of them out of here before it was too late. I looked at the man his clothes were in just as bad shape as mine. He had cuts all over his body. I looked back at the lock I think I almost got it. I heard a cling and the man fell to the floor. I looked around to make sure he didn't hear the commotion. Good we are still safe.

"Get out of here… and take these with you…" I stated while pushing the keys that were at my hip into his hands.

"What are you talking about we're not leaving you behind." He replied and pushed the keys back into my hand.

I don't even know why these keys are so important to me but I held them to my chest and when the man saw this he had a small smile on his face before he said "Good. Now I want you to grab three of the gold keys you have." I did what he asked.

I held them tightly in my hands.

"Okay now copy what I saw. I command thy gate to open Taurus, Sagittarius, and Virgo."

I did ask he asked and said "I command thy gate to open Taurus, Sagittarius, and Virgo."

Even though I didn't think it would help. In a bright light three things appeared.

They started to get teary eyed when they saw just me and the orange haired man. "Loki how did this happen?" Asked the horse man.

"There is no time for that right now we need to get her out of here!" The orange haired man replied.

The orange haired man looked towards the pink haired lady and said "Virgo you need to dig a tunnel out of here! Taurus you need to carry her out of here in the tunnel. Sagittarius and I will watch out for him."

They all stated to do the jobs that he gave.

The man that looked like a bull came to pick me up and said "lets mooove outta here."

I couldn't help but feel safe with all of them here. We got out of the place where I was being held. When we got a safe distance away the orange hair man explained to me about how they were my celestial spirts and they were there to protect me when I called for them all I had to do was call their name.

"My name is Loki, the one who looks like a bull is Taurus, the one in the maid uniform is Virgo, and the one with the horse head is Sagittarius." Loki explained.

I could tell they were all tired.

So I told them "go home I'll keep walking. You guys need your rest."

"But!" They all exclaimed.

"No buts. I'll call for you if I need your help. But if you stay here you will just get weaker and so will I." They all looked down after I said that.

"Don't worry I will be fine. I mean Virgo dressed my wounds and gave me this cloak." I said smiling.

"Princess I think I should also let you know that the cloak I gave you has some magical powers, it will hide your scent and magical powers when you have the hood up." Virgo said.

"Go east to Magnolia you have family there." Loki commanded.

"Thanks you guys." Is all I could say at the moment before a light blinded me and when I opened my eyes they were all gone? I could feel the tears run down my face. But I can't stay here, is started to go east.

I stopped and looked at everyone's expression after I told them my story. Wendy was holding Carla crying. Gray and master Makarov looked shocked. Erza had tears in her eyes, Mavis looked down. That's when I felt my body being pulled into something hard. I looked up to see Natsu having tears flowing down his cheek. Now that I think of it everyone was crying.

A year and a half they all had to live with the pain of loss. All the tears they shed for me and I barely remember them now. My head started to throb. I shouldn't have come back. They all thought I was dead and now they have to feel the pain all over again. And after hearing what happened the last day they probably feel even worse. No stop thinking like that! I need to be strong if not for me for them!

"Do you remember why he took you?" Master Makarov asked.

My head was splitting trying to remember. "I... No... But I do remember the reason why he didn't kill me."

They all looked at me shocked I knew they wanted me to keep going so I continued "That wasn't the first time I broke out apparently. I don't remember how I did it the first time or how far I got away, before he got me again. But the reason why he kept me alive was because apparently I stole his book and hid it. I don't remember doing so or where I hid it... Almost every time he took me to that room... he would ask where it is. So there is a good chance he will come back for me. It might have been better if I would have stayed lost out there because now I'm putting the whole guild in danger."

That's when Erza slapped my face. It didn't hurt as bad like when he did it.

"Erza that was uncalled for" Natsu growled and pushed me behind him.

"Don't ever say that you shouldn't have come back!" She yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I walked around Natsu and embraced her. "I'm sorry Erza. I didn't mean it like that. I am happy to be back, my mind may not remember you guys but my body still does."

That made her smile.

"That's enough for today. Lady Porlyusica will be here shortly to do a checkup." Master Makarov said walking towards the door "I'm proud of you Lucy."

My stomach made a loud growling sound. Everyone looked at me. I started to blush "oh yeah I guess I haven't ate anything really for a while."

Natsu grabbed my hand and said "well come on let's eat" while pulling me somewhere.

This feels so familiar. I like the warmth of his hand in mine. I like when he smiles at me. I turned my head towards everyone behind us.

They were all still standing there "come on you guys let's eat together" I smiled, still being pulled.

All their faces lite up and they started to chase us. I am home! And I will protect them no matter what! This moment is all I ever need to get through what happened. Being surrounded by all my friends. No wait they are not just my friends they are my family.

After we ate I had to go back to see this Porlyusica person.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Wendy asked.

"No. I'll be fine just wait for me here" I replied.

I walked into the room I was told to go. There was an older woman with pink hair standing by the bed.

"Take your clothes off so I can do a full exam. You can leave your bra and underwear on"

I walked over to the bed and striped my shirt and pants off. I could hear her gasp. I looked down to see a lot of wounds in different states of the healing process. Hmm I thought there would be more. It took her 20 minutes to check over everything.

Then she asked "do you what he all did to you?"

"I don't remember it all but I do know he put what looked like lacrama into my body. He said it was an experiment."

"How many do you think he put in you? "She asked.

"I don't know. Are they dangerous?" I asked.

"No quite the opposite. They give you more magic power. But the problem is that if you have any more your body would not be able to take it. From what I see there are 5 of them."

"Five?! Isn't that a lot?" I yelled.

"Quite down. Yes it is but what your body has been through is probably the only reason why you could hand that many. Well we are done here. Get dressed I will tell Makarov about my finding." She said and walked out the door.

I started to pull up my pants when I heard the door creak open. Natsu and Gray were standing in the door. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. I turned bright red and tossed whatever was close to my right hand at their heads and yelled "you perverts!"

I heard a clang when whatever I threw hit them in the head. Opps I didn't mean to through a bed pan at them. I grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped myself while they were distracted by getting hit in the head.

"Don't you guys know how to knock on a door? Get out of here!" I yelled at them.

They backed away quickly and shut the door. I let out a big sigh. I don't want everyone to see my scars until they were fully healed, those damn idiots. I put on the pink pajama bottoms and the white tank top I was wearing. I walked out the door and saw the boys standing there. Ugh I don't want to hear about it. I just kept walking. I want to go change my clothes. Wendy popped up around the corner. Shit I don't want to knock her over, so I pivoted on one foot to dodge her.

She looked shocked I was even there. "Wow that was a close on huh Lucy?"

I laughed "yeah it was. Wanna come to my apartment with me?"

She smiled and agreed to come with. We both walked away I could sense the boys just saw what happened cause they just stood there with their mouth opened shocked I dodged her so easily. Wendy and I walked about two blocks away, when I felt a chill go down my spine. I stopped dead in my tracks. My whole body started to tremble. No it can't be... NO IT CAN'T BE HIM! I held my arm out to stop Wendy from getting any closer to him. Then it seemed like time stopped.

"Nice to see you again Lucy. You didn't think I would get to you so fast. Well don't forget that we spent so much time together." He started to laugh.

My body wouldn't stop trembling. I got to be strong I can't be afraid of him.

"Well I won't take you today I'll let you enjoy some time with them, but don't forget I'll be back for you. I need to finish my experiment with you. I mean it's not nice to leave before I say you can. I mean we did have a deal and I have kept my word… but you have not, so you will be punished for that severely. Hmm maybe I'll take that girl next to you." He said teasingly.

"No! Don't! I'll take the punishment!" I screamed.

"Now that's my girl. I'll give it to you later, but I will give you a welcome home present now though." He said while holding a little lacrama in his hands.

My eyes widen at the sight of it. Time started to flow again.

"Lucy what is the matter?" Wendy asked.

"Go get Natsu NOW WENDY!" I yelled.

He started to walk closer to me. "WENDY GO NOW!" I commanded.

She ran quickly back to the guild. He grabbed ahold of my shoulder and said "And don't go letting the sky maiden heal the present I give you. I mean you don't want her to have her magic taken away from her right?"

He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in a quick movement he removed the knife and put the lacrama into the wound. I let out a high pitch scream.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FISTS!" Natsu was yelling preparing for an attack.

He grabbed me by the throat to block the move with my body. Natsu stopped before he hit me.

My captor whispered in my ear "I will see you again."

He dropped me and disappeared. Natsu caught me before I hit the ground. I put my left hand to my side and applied pressure.

"We need to get you to Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"NO! Natsu take me home….AHH" I screamed in pain.

"SCR…" Natsu started to argue but I yelled "Natsu BRING ME HOME!"

That's when he looked down at me in pain.

"Please take me home." I cried.

That's when he turn around and headed to my apartment. Once he got there he laid me on the bed and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid box. When he walked out with it he pulled out the gauze and a wrap out.

I tried to sit up so I could dress my wound but Natsu stopped me "Lucy stop let me help you."

He placed one arm around my back to hold me up. Then he used is other arm to place the gauze on the wound, after he did that he wrapped the wound. Then he laid me down again. He got up and headed towards the door. I could see the anger flowing out of him. No he wouldn't go look for him. I have to stop Natsu.

"Please don't leave me Natsu..." I begged and that stopped him instantly.

"Please don't go I'm scared." I begged again.

I don't want to play him but I am scared he will get hurt if he went out. He looked back at me for a few minutes until his full body turned around and walked back to me and said "Move over."

Huh he wants to lay in bed with me? My face started to get red and I painfully moved over. He laid down on his side and placed on arm around me. The warmth of him seeped into my terrified achy body.

"Sleep." He closed his eyes.

I watched him for a moment so I decided I should get some sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up after an hour because of a sharp pain on my side. Oh yeah he cut me and placed a Lacrama inside of me. I turned over to see Natsu was still asleep. I got out of bed as quiet as I could and went into the bathroom. I took my shirt off and undid the dressings that Natsu put on. I looked at the wound in the mirror that is going to take forever to close by itself. I'm going have to stitch it close. I looked for a needle and some kind of thread I could use to close the wound. Once I found some I grabbed some antibiotics to disinfect the needle, thread and the wound. I poured some into a bowl and placed the needle and thread in there while I poured some on the wound.

I made a little high pitch moan once I put on the antibiotic due to the burning sensation, damn it is need to be quiet I don't want to wake Natsu. I grabbed the needle and threaded the string through the eye. I took a deep breath and shoved the needle through the top of the wound to the bottom. It felt like something was crawling through my skin and the sharp pain as it went through. I looked in the mirror to watch what I was doing. I was about half way done when the bathroom door opened with a bang. I turned around startled. Natsu looked down at the needle in my hand and my wound half sewn closed.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm going to get Wendy to heal you!" He turned away and started to walk.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" I yelled back chasing after him.

I can't have Wendy see me like this then she would try to heal me and loose her magic or even die from it. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

Huh what does it matter what I said.

"Natsu Dragneel don't you dare think about doing that?" I repeat.

Wait Dragneel? Is that his last name? But now isn't the time for that I need to make sure he won't get Wendy or even tell her what happened. He still looking at me shocked.

"Natsu please don't go get Wendy, she would blame herself for not staying by my side. Even though I told her to go get you."

"Why me? You were scared of me when you first saw me." He asked.

I slowly walked up to him and said "I don't know why I didn't say anyone else, or maybe I somehow knew you would protect me. I mean you came right away didn't you?"

I placed my hand on his face and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I did. I don't want to see you in pain." He said.

I stared into his onyx eyes and said "Natsu life always brings pain but also brings happiness to. Just remember I will always keep fighting to live because I have you and the guild. I didn't come back to you guys just to die I mean that would be cruel. But I'm not going to risk somebody's life at the same time because I'm in pain."

He pulled me closer to him I could feel the warmth of his body all around me. Wait! I looked down to see I was still only in my bra... I could feel my face starting to radiate heat. Natsu looked down and must of noticed too cause he started to blush. Never mind that my wound has reopened all the way. Shit! I sighed well I guess I have to start from point 1.

He let go of me and asked "does it hurt?"

"Huh. Well a little but the worst part is the disinfectant. If you want to watch me do it so you know I'm not lying I don't mind. I mean it's only stitches." I stated as I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Where did you learn how to do it?" He asked.

"I had to teach myself." I replied.

That must have been the moment he noticed all the marks on my body because I could hear him make some time of growl noise.

I turned around and smiled "Natsu I know they look bad but I think they were worth it. I mean I got to see you again only because I took the pain."

I redid my stitches while Natsu watched. I feel safe around him, I feel like he would do anything to protect me and I would do the same for him.

"Natsu once I'm done why don't we go do something?" I said while finishing closing the wound.

He looked up happy to hear me say that.

"Yeah let's go eat, and take a walk around town." He replied.

"Sound like fun" I smiled.

"Just you and me right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but wait..." I replied.

"Great come on let's get going." He interrupted.

"Wait I'm not ready yet!" I yelled before he pulled me away.

Once I finished I went to my dresser and put on a strapless blue shirt with gold embroidery around it and a white layered skirt.

"OK I'm ready." I said as I stepped out of the bathroom to see Natsu sitting on the couch.

When he looked at me he smiled "let's go."

We went to a restaurant and talked.

"So was it you who took such good care of my apartment?" I asked.

He looked up from his plate and said "I took over the rent and tried to keep it clean for when you came home."

I felt my heart stop he did all that for me and he didn't even know if I would come home.

"Thanks Natsu." I smiled.

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheek and my head started to hurt. No I will not pass out I commanded myself.

"Yeah it was no problem. I mean..." He started to blush.

That's when I heard a voice coming from behind us "Oh Lucy I didn't expect you to be here."

I heard Natsu sigh. I turned around to see Gray standing behind me.

"Oh hi Gray. What are you doing here? "I asked.

"Yeah stripper what are you doing here?" Natsu side comment.

"Juvia just got back to town from her job so I told her to meet me here because she had something really important to tell me."

That's when I heard a girl's voice. That sounded familiar. Wait not her. I stood up quick and got in front of Gray and Natsu.

"Not her again. Star dress Leo form." I said when a girl with blue hair with curls at the ends came running towards us.

My clothes turned into a black cocktail dress with a gold sash around the waist and my hair went up in a bun leaving my bangs down. I put my hand over my keys.

She looked me dead in the eyes and said "love revival killer" her expression turned from happy to I'm going to kill you the instant she saw me.

That's when Gray and Natsu stepped in between us.

"What are you doing Juvia?" Gray exclaimed.

"Lucy why are you ready to fight?" Natsu asked.

That's when they made us sit down and talk it out.

"That is not Lucy there is no way she wouldn't remember Juvia also Juvia wouldn't lose to some bimbo like her!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Wait Lucy you beat Juvia?" Both Natsu and gray said shockingly.

"Hey who are you calling a bimbo!" I sighed.

"I guess I'll just tell you the story. About a week ago when I was on my way here I was fighting a fire slug with Taurus. When we finished the battle I was asking him how he was feeling. When I closed the gate I heard someone yelling "love rival killer!" And she attacked me with water. So I star dressed into Aquarius form to manipulate her water attacks. "Give back her keys" That's when I switched to Leo form and knocked her out. "I explained.

Gray and Natsu had their mouths open. Juvia stood up ready to attack me.

Natsu stood in front of me and said "this is Lucy. But she lost almost all of her memories but she is slowly getting them back."

I looked back at Juvia her eyes were watery, that's when she jumped on me crying "love rival!" And "I'm sorry!" Over and over again.

I embraced her and patted her back "don't cry Juvia. It was a misunderstanding from both of us. So don't cry."

She looked up at me the tears stopped flowing to hard.

"Come on where is the fire in your eyes? Cheer up! You came here to talk with Gray right?" She nodded and the tears in her eyes were gone.

"Okay then I and Natsu will be going so you two can talk." I winked at her.

She started to blush. For some reason I know she loves Gray and that me and Natsu should let them have their time alone.

Once we left the restaurant we started to walk around town. Magnolia is beautiful at night. The lights alone make it kind of romantic, and then add the starry night nothing else would make it even better. Oh wait I guess a boyfriend. I looked over at Natsu. After a few seconds he caught me looking at him. I turned my head quickly to try and hide how red my face was.

"So uh, why does Juvia call me love rival?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"For some reason she got it in her head that you like Gray." Said Natsu.

"Oh well I guess Gray is cool..." Natsu interrupted me by pulling me to face him and said "Wait don't tell me you like him!"

"What no. that is not what I was going to say. I was going to say but I don't think he is my type. But I mean right now I don't even know my type but I know Gray is more like a brother to me than anything." I explained.

"Then what am I to you?" Natsu asked me seriously.

He leaned closer and closer to me until something blue flew and lifted me up in the air.

Then they set me down a foot away from Natsu "man Lucy I just saved you from Natsu. He must be hungry if he is trying to eat you." Happy said while flying into my arms after setting me down.

Wait he was going to eat me... I started to blush. Come on Lucy get your head out of the gutter.

Natsu grabbed happy and yelled "I wasn't going to eat her I was going to..." He stopped speaking and started to blush.

"Oh really that look in your eye was the same look when you were about to eat something really delicious like fish. Or fire for you." Happy replied.

I grabbed happy back from Natsu and said "He should treat you with a little more respect huh I mean you go save him all the time when he has to fight on moving vehicles. Right happy?"

"Yeah his motion sickness is one of his biggest flaws." Happy smiled.

"Hey. Wait Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah what Natsu?" I smiled.

"Oh never mind. Hey so when did you learn to requip?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that well why did you think it took me so long to get here I mean yeah I walked but I trained too. I mean at first I barley even remembered my spirts. Anyway let's go home."

"Wait you want me to go home with you?" He asked.

"Huh why wouldn't I. I mean you did pay the rent while I was away. And... Um I don't really want to be alone in the apartment."

"Ooo Lucy loves him!" Said Happy.

Natsu and I both started to blush.

"That's not the case... I just sleep better when he is close by." I replied quietly.

More like when we sleep next to each other I thought.

"OK let's go home." Natsu said with a smile.

When we got home Natsu wanted to play strip poker but I said no. So him and happy played. I went to lay in bed. I closed my eyes after a little while I could feel myself drift into sleep.

I was cold in my cell when he came to get me. Then my arms and legs were tied down. All of a sudden it went black. Huh what going on?

I was in a yellow field. "Lucy!" I turned around to see Natsu behind me "come on let's go on an adventure!" He said with a smile and held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and we started to run.

I was half awake but haven't opened my eyes yet, then I realized I was on my side against something hard. Is it my wall? Wait it's warm. I opened my eyes to see Natsu's face and I was just inches away from him. Our lips almost touching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my apartment. Ahh what do I do? I tried to shove Natsu off the bed but when he was falling he clung onto me and so we both fell. I landed on top of Natsu.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked loudly.

The door swung open and Erza and Wendy walked in. I scrambled to get off Natsu before they saw that I was on top of him and get the wrong idea.

"Lucy...Uhh." Erza started to talk but she saw.

Her face started to turn red.

"Oh sorry if we were interrupting anything." She said while starting to head back to the door dragging Wendy along behind her. Wendy looked confused probably because she didn't see me get off Natsu.

"Erza it's not what it looks like! Wait don't leave!" I said.

She stopped and looked back at me her face still red. But I mean my face was probably even redder then hers.

"I was just wondering if we could steal Natsu for a job." She asked.

Why is she asking me permission to take Natsu on a job?

"Well that's up to him." I replied.

"Okay Lucy you coming with?" Natsu looked at me and asked.

I was about to reply when Erza said "Master wants Lucy to rest for a little bit longer before she goes on a job again."

Huh? Why didn't he tell me that? Oh well.

"Well then I'm not going." Natsu pouted.

"Natsu you need the money. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me ok?" I smiled.

He is probably worried about me, because ever since we saw each other again he hasn't really left my side. That's probably why Erza asked me for permission.

"But..." He tried to get out of it but Erza looked him dead in the eyes and said "We are leaving tomorrow early morning and we will be gone for about two day, maybe one and half if we get the job done fast. So make sure to get rested up tonight Natsu, and we are taking the train."

"Ugh why do we have to ride the train, I mean let's walk." He said.

"Fine if you want to be gone for a month without Lucy then by all means let's walk." She retorted.

"Fine we will ride the train." He pouted again.

I giggled to myself. Man Erza knows how to push his buttons.

"Well I and Wendy are going to get supplies we need for the job. So we will see you later. Bye Lucy. "Erza said while she and Wendy headed for the door.

"Bye you two. I will see you guys off tomorrow if I don't see you again today." I said while waving goodbye.

Natsu was still pouting on the floor "Why does she always have to be so demanding. I mean if I don't want to go she shouldn't force me."

"Well then I will go tell her what you said." I headed towards the door to catch up with Erza.

Then I was tackled to the ground. Natsu was on top of me. His hands were on each side of my head and his legs were on each side of my hip.

"Stop I don't want her to kill me." He bagged.

I looked into his onyx eyes I could see he didn't want me to tell Erza what he said and he was just complaining. Wait with him like this...

My face started to get red and I looked to my right "OK umm I won't tell... her... can you please get up..."

He looked down at the position we were in and quickly got up and held his hand out to me, to help me up. I grabbed on and he pulled me up to quickly that I stumbled into him.

"Oh sorry." I could feel my face getting hotter.

He rubbed his face with his index finger and said "it's OK, um you should get ready so we can go do something."

He looked away from me. Huh wait is he trying to hide he is blushing. Haha cute.

We went all around magnolia and ran into more people from the guild that I didn't remember. I hate seeing their faces turn from happy to see me and then depressed that I don't remember them. That's when we ended up by the book store. Prefect I want to look into something.

"Hey Natsu can we go in here for a second?" I asked.

"Huh where?" He asked looking around.

"The book store can we go in there quickly?" I asked again.

"Fine" He groaned.

I smiled and walked into the store. Hmm now where to look. I went to the sections marked charms. I slide my finger over the books until I found the book I wanted 'how to make charms'. Perfect! But wait. I don't have any money... I put the book back. I guess I'll have to get it later.

Natsu must of saw the disappointment in my face as I head out of the book store "Okay I'm ready to go."

"I'll meet you outside." Natsu said. Huh I guess Natsu found a book he wanted. I walked out the door and waited for Natsu.

"Hey cheerleader!" A voice called out.

Huh? I looked around to see a guy running up to me. He wore a knight like helmet and a black shirt with silver stripes, and black baggy pants but tight around the ankles.

"It's good to see you. I'm glad you're not dead." He stated.

"Um. Yeah I'm glad too." I replied.

How do I know this guy? All of a sudden some wooden dolls flew around us saying "So glad so glad."

Huh what is going on here? Why are they repeating what he says? I heard the door open.

"Hey Luce... Oh hey Bickslow." Natsu said.

The wooden dolls started say "Natsu."

"Hey man. I and my babies were just telling Lucy here it was good to see her." The man Natsu called Bickslow said.

I looked down I still haven't been able to tell him that I don't remember him.

"Yeah we all happy she is back. But I'm guessing you haven't heard she lost her memory so she probably doesn't recognize you. I mean the first time she saw me she ran right into Erza's arms. It seems like she is remembering bits slowly." Natsu explained.

That's when Bickslow and the dolls started to laugh "at least she didn't run away from me. Haha I'm sorry to hear that Lucy. I hope you get your memory back soon. Well I better get going I need to meet up with the rest of the Thunder Legion. I'll talk to you guess later." He said while running off and his wooden dolls followed.

We started to walk back to my apartment when he handed me the book he bought "here this is for you."

I looked down to see it was the book I wanted. I must have got to excited because after I looked at the title I embraced Natsu. At first he jumped at the sudden body contact and then he hugged me back.

"Thanks Natsu. You didn't have to, but I'll treasure it." I smiled slowly removing us from our embrace.

I looked at his face I could see he was blushing little.

"It's was no problem." He started to walk again.

I don't know why but the dream I had kept returning. For some reason I feel like I might have feeling for Natsu and maybe he has feelings for me as well. He was walking a little ahead of me. Hmm... Maybe I should just take a chance I mean there are a lot of signs also the market is getting busy. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. I saw the shock in his expression but he didn't pull his hand away. I smiled the whole way home. The book in my left hand held to my chest, and my right hand holding Natsu's hand. I was so happy that he would let me hold his hand. I may have lost my memories but I know this feeling I keep having when I am around Natsu. When we made it back.

"Well you should get ready for bed Natsu. You have to wake up early and you have been staying up late." I walked over to my bed and set an alarm for him.

"But I'm not tired." He pouted.

"Fine. If your late tomorrow it will be your fault." I replied.

I walked into the bathroom to clean my wound.

I lifted my shirt to inspect the wound. Hmm looks like it's going to heal fine, but it will probably take a few more days before that happens. I cleaned the wound and then walked into the living room to see Natsu passed out on the bed. I guess I'll read the book he bought me. I stayed up the whole night reading the book and making a list of what I all needed. I heard my alarm go off. I let out a big yawn and stretched.

"Did you stay up all night?" I turned to see Natsu right behind me.

I covered the papers I was writing on.

"Uh yeah. I got to into the book you got me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well I got to meet Erza and Wendy at the train station." He headed towards the door.

"Wait I'll see you guys off." I said while I put my shoes on and ran up to him "let's go" I smiled.

After I saw Natsu, Wendy, and Erza depart on the train I started to walk home so I could start making the charms. I felt a chill run down my spine. This usually only happens when he is close by. I looked around to see if I could see him. All I saw was a woman talking to what looked like her husband outside of their house and a child in the upstairs window. Then it happened. The whole house was engulfed in fire within an instant. No! The man held the woman back and was about to charge in but I ran into the building yelling "stay back I will get the kid."

I ran through the fire. I found the stairs and ran up them. I could hear the child screaming in fear. I could feel my clothes burning along with the ends of my hair. I made it into the room where I saw the little boy in the corner crying. I found a blanket that wasn't on fire yet and wrapped it around him. That's when the only way out collapsed. I looked at the window. I kicked it out and jumped out of the window with the child in my arms. I ran up to the man and woman who were crying and hugging their son tightly.

"Is there anyone else in the building?" I asked.

They both shook their heads no. That's when I noticed a black figure running out of the alley way behind the house that just caught on fire.

"Go to the guild hall and tell them what happened." I commanded and ran after the suspicious person.

I caught up to the person on the outskirts of town.

"Star dress Leo form!" My clothes changed into the cocktail dress and my hair was up in a messy bun.

"You bastard! Why did you try and kill that poor kid?" I yelled.

That's when the man turned around and took his hood off. No not him again. His soul less eye looking into mine. No I can't be afraid.

"Answer me why did you do that?!" I commanded.

He laughed "I was testing you."

"Then why didn't you just come after me?" I yelled.

"Because I wanted to see if you still have a pure heart." He replied.

I couldn't help but be confused.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He walked up to me slowly "you know those lacrama I placed inside your body. Well each one of those I fused some of my magic into them. So I wanted to see if you were tainted by my hatred."

It felt my knees about to give and my hands formed a fist.

He kept walking closer and said "you are getting close... but maybe a few more would help."

He reached for something in his cloak. He pulled out three more Lacrama.

"I shouldn't be placing them all in at once but I kind of want to see what happens." He had his devilish smile on his face. "I guess I'll even be nice and seal the wounds so you don't bleed out. It will only hurt for an hour. I can't wait to watch. Remember I'll kill everyone if you try to run."

I was completely frozen in fear. He pushed me to the grounded.

"Try not to move too much." He laughed.

The icy touch of his skin on mine made my body freeze. The first cut was my upper right thigh. I let out a high pitch scream. Then he placed the Lacrama and sealed the wound within minutes but the pain was still burning inside of me. The next spot he cut was my lower left calf. I let out another scream even louder than before again he placed the Lacrama and sealed the wound. Finally he grabbed my right hand. No not there please I tried to form these words but I couldn't speak.

He waited a minute and moved up my right arm close to my shoulder and cut me there. I let out another blood curdling scream. He placed the Lacrama into my arm and sealed it once again. Then he stood up and watched me. I could feel my body heating up. The sweat running down my whole body. That when he grabbed my keys and put them just a foot out of reach.

After about a half an hour I heard a voice call in the distance "Lucy!"

No its Gray and Juvia.

"Please don't hurt them!" I groaned.

He started to laugh "I think it would be better if they watch you in pain too."

I couldn't move my body at all anymore.

"Demon slayer magic ice sword" I looked towards the direction Gray and Juvia was coming from. My body started to twist and turn in pain. It felt like my bones were on fire. When Gray got about 5 feet away he was knocked down by a barrier of some kind. It must be an enchantment. But that didn't stop Gray from trying to get to me.

"Juvia go back to the guild and see if Levy or Freed is there or anyone who knows how to change an enchantment!" Gray ordered.

She nodded and ran as fast as she could back to town. That's when his smile got even bigger. He held is foot over my stomach and watched Gray's expression.

Grays face turned white and bagged "no don't hurt her anymore!"

No please, I don't want him to watch this. I could feel my body sensitivity get more and more sensitive. That's when he stomped on my stomach. I let a scream louder than all the ones before. It felt like my whole stomach was being stabbed with a thousand knives at once. I don't know if I will survive this…That made Gray go ballistic. He kept hitting the wall of the barrier.

He kept doing it for another ten minutes, he repeatedly stomped on parts of my body until more arrived. Juvia, a girl with wavy blue hair, and a guy with long green hair. No please stop. Something warm started to flow down my cheek.

He bent over to my ear and whispered "Why don't you just give up?"

I gathered as much strength I could and yelled "I will never give up! Ahh... I will not give up... because I... can't... do that to aagh... to them... I will get... through this... pain... I won't leave them again..."

"Only 20 more minutes." He smiled.

He liked the pain I was in. I looked over towards everyone. Gray and Juvia were using their magic trying to break the barrier. The girl and the green haired were working on changing the enchantment so they could get in. My body started to spasm again. I could help but scream each time I moved. I could see tears in their eyes. No I won't just lay here! I forced my body to roll over on to my stomach.

Every movement felt like I was being stabbed but it started to become numb. I got to my knees when he noticed I was moving he started to laugh. My breathing was labored. I got to move! I stood on my feet stumbled towards my keys. Only 5 more minutes. I got a hold of my keys. He came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

He leaned in close and whispered "you might want to make sure that no one touches you for about 24 no maybe make it 48 hours or else it might kill them.. Since I just added three more Lacrama infused with my magic into your body. That goes for your spirts also."

Then he stated to walk away from me.

"Aries, Taurus, Scorpio, Loki." A light appears along with all the spirts I just called.

"Lucy!" They all said and ran to help me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. They stopped in front of me.

"No one can touch me right now not even you guys. Please make it so that Juvia, Gray, Levy and the green haired guy don't touch me either." I commanded.

The barrier went down and the other all ran towards me. Taurus, Aries, Scorpio and Loki stopped them from getting to close.

"What the hell you guys let us help her!" Gray yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry but we can't let that happen." Aries apologized.

I slowly stood up.

"You guys can't touch me for 48 hour..." I groaned as I stood up.

"Why not?!" Juvia cried.

"Because of what he did to me before you guys got here…" I replied while I slowly started to move forward. Every muscle movement sent a sharp burning sensation.

"Then why can't your spirits help you?" the green haired man asked.

"Because he said I shouldn't let anyone touch me for 48 hours even my spirits or else it could kill them or whoever touches me..." I groaned and kept moving without touching anyone.

"How do we know he is telling the truth?" asked the other girl.

"I'm not going to risk it! If something did happen to you because of me then I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore." I yelled.

They were all shocked about how I reacted to everything.

"I need you guys to help me get to my apartment and make sure I don't touch anyone. I'm sorry that you had to see that, but please help me..."

"No do not apologize to us after what just happened we are sorry that we couldn't help you." Gray said and every else seemed to agree with him.

The tears started to flow down my cheek again.

"Thanks you guys." I said staggering back to my apartment.

We made it to my apartment without someone touching me. I went to my bed and laid down. Once I laid on the bed I felt some relief.

"Thank you guys for helping me home but now you can go back." I said to my spirts.

Aries, Scorpio, and Taurus all disappeared in a bright light.

"I'm going to use my power to stay here and make sure your safe and that no one will touch you. You never know for sure when Natsu and the others get back." Loki said.

"If that would make you and the other spirits happy then I will not argue." I replied.

"We will stop by later to see how you are doing. I'm going to tell master what happened." Gray said as he headed towards the door.

"Gray wait... I'm sorry you had to watch. It was probably hard to see a friend getting hurt like that... but thanks for everything and it meant a lot to know how much I mean to you and the rest of the guild care about me." I stated.

"Yeah... Well rest up Lucy, I'll see you later." He said while walking out the door. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was in the cell that he kept me in, he walked up to the cell wall. "Hmmm, how should I kill you? What would be worse for Natsu?" he said to himself. His emotionless voice kept going. "Maybe I will give you back to him with just enough life to tell him all the things I did to you and then you die. Yeah that is the one, he will for sure be angry enough to kill me then." Huh? Why does he want Natsu to kill him? "Why do you want Natsu to kill you?" I asked. "Oh so you're not too afraid to speak. Well that is his fate I mean that's why I brought him here. Oh yeah you probably don't know that, I guess I'll explain since you are going to die anyway, but I'm not going to get into all the detail though... My name is Zeref Dragneel and Natsu is my little brother. Also another fun little fact is Natsu's full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D for short."

Wait! End like the book of Zeref E.N.D?! "And once I die he will die as well." No! I can't let Natsu die! "Please is there any way to safe Natsu from that fate. I mean you are his brother I'm sure you don't want him to die!" I cried. That must have perked his interest. "Oh so you care for Natsu even after learning he is a monster?" "He maybe something from one of your books but he is not a monster!" I yelled at him. "So you care so much about him. That kind of makes me happy but it also upsets me." He replied. "Please I'll do anything to keep him alive!" I cried. He looked at me interested. He stayed silent for a bit. "I guess I can try an experiment with you. But I will always be able to fall back to Natsu in the end if you don't work out. But if you chicken out I will kill everyone in your guild and I can hurt Natsu anytime I want just with this book." He held up an old book with the letters E.N.D on the cover.

Where am I? All I could see was darkness. Then there was a flash of light. Huh what's going on here? I saw someone that looked like me running through a forest. It is me. She was carrying an old book close to her chest. Then she stopped by a tree. "I'm sorry. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray and everyone else but the only way to keep you safe is to do this. I will sacrifice my memories to hide E.N.D and I don't know if I will make it back to you guys." She cried to herself as she dug a hole and used a body link spell to hide the book. She collapsed for a few minutes and then got up and wondered the forest aimlessly. That's when he appeared "What did you do with my book!" He yelled. I could see her body tensed at the sight of him. Why am I watching myself? Is this a memory?

"Lucy." Someone called for me. My eyes shoot open. Huh I looked around to see Loki and Gray a safe distance away from me. I sat up, my body was in a lot of pain but nothing like before. "Lucy. How are you feeling?" Loki asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "I'm fine, I'm actually feeling a bit better after my nap." I replied rubbing my eyes. "What did Master Makarov say?" I asked. Gray looked at me without saying a word. Did Master want me to leave? Am I in trouble? "Master doesn't know what we should do about Zeref." He looked down. My head started to hurt really bad after Gray said his name. I looked at Gray and could tell he was upset. Wait there is someone else here. I know this presence.

"Mavis can you please show yourself." She stepped out from behind Gray. Both Loki and Gray were shocked she was there. "So you knew I was here." She said quietly. I need to talk to her alone. The only way I can get these two away from me is to have them do something for me. I got up off the bed slowly and walked to my desk. I grabbed the list of materials I needed and set it on the coffee table in front of Loki, Gray and Mavis. "Can you and Gray go get what is on this list? All the materials can be found on the outskirts of Magnolia at least that's what the book says." Loki nodded his head in agreement but Gray said "Well then who is going to stay here with you?" "Mavis will of course and if anything I will call another spirit to help me if anything." I replied.

He was reluctant to leave my side but they both left after a minute. "Mavis you know the job that Natsu, Wendy and Erza took right?" I asked and sat directly across from her. "Yes why?" "When will they be back?" I asked. "90% chance they will be here tomorrow afternoon 8% chance tomorrow night and 2% chance the day after tomorrow." She replied. I sighed "Well that mean I will leave tonight." Once I said that she looked shocked. "Why where are you going?" "It's too dangerous for me to stay here for right now I need to make sure that I am stable to stay around you guys." I could tell she wanted to know why I think that.

"I'm sure Lady Porlyusica told you and Master Makarov about the Lacrama in my body. Well before Gray and Juvia found me he place three more inside of me. And..." I took a deep breath. "He also told me each one of the Lacrama were infused with some of his magic. And the reason why he burned the house in town was to test me. I am not worried about losing my heart but I am worried about his magic inside of me and I don't know if I can control it. I will leave to go train and make sure that I'm safe to be around. I can't risk hurting anyone from the guild or even the town." I looked at her and I couldn't read her expression.

After some time she said "Go to Tenrou Island. I will give you a month to get a hold of your magic and then I will tell the others to go get you. Which will give you an extra few days. I'll draw you a map on how to get there." She grabbed a piece of paper and drew on it. "I trust you. I'll keep the whole Lacrama thing between us." She finished drawing the map and placed it in the book Natsu bought me.

Mavis and I talked a little more. After a little bit Gray and Loki came back. "What do you need all this stuff for?" Gray asked. "It's a surprise." I said with a smile. Gray and Mavis left for the night so I told Loki the plan. He agreed to help me. I spent what time I had left in my apartment making good luck charms for Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla. I finished around 1 am. There in front of me were one green orb for Wendy, one dark blue orb for Happy, one light blue and white orb for Gray, one scarlet red for Erza, one white orb for Carla.

The last one was for Natsu it was a mix of orange and red. I wrote a note for them to and left it by each charm. "Come on Lucy now's a perfect time to leave town." Loki said. I got my cloak on and a few things to take with me. "Okay ready." When we were down the street from my apartment I had to look back at it one more time. I feel bad to leave everyone like this. But it's for their safety. I need to go. I will become stronger so they don't have to worry. I put the hood of my cloak up and started to walk away. I left magnolia with a mission and I'm not going to lose to anyone. I will stop Zeref Dragneel once and for all and protect Natsu...

Natsu's P.O.V

We made it back to town around 3 in the afternoon. Huh why is Gary standing outside her house? I ran ahead or Erza and Wendy, but they followed after me. I shouldn't have left her behind. I grabbed Gray's shirt "What happened why are you just standing outside of her apartment!" I yelled. "I'm standing outside because Mavis told me to wait down here and tell you guys about what happened yesterday..." "Mavis is upstairs?" Asked Erza. Gray nodded in response and told us what happened. I punched the wall when he finished. No! I couldn't protect her again! He went after her when I left. That bastard.

"Is Lucy okay?" I asked trying to hold back my anger. "After I left yesterday she seemed fine but Mavis wouldn't let me in today until I talked to you guys. Just remember not to touch her." I ran up the stairs and almost busted her door open. But the only person in the apartment was Mavis. "Where the Hell is she?!" I roared. I could feel Erza's hand on my shoulder "let her explain." "Lucy and I both agreed it would be better for right know if she went into hiding. There is something for you guys on her desk." Mavis said as she left. No she can't be gone. Not again. Erza walked over to the desk and said "it looks like she left us each a note and some kind of charm or something. I grabbed the one that had my name quickly from the desk. The letter read

'Dear Natsu,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye in person but I guess it isn't good bye because I will see you in a month or so. I know you would have wanted to come along but not everyone knows I was back and if you went missing too well what would Sorcerer Weekly do without their main headliner. Right Salamander. I made that charm special for you and I hope you like it, I tried to cast a spell to help with your motion sickness but I don't know if it will work. I mean it won't take it all away but at least make it more tolerable. Don't worry, I am fine, and I can't wait to see you and the others again.

Love,

Lucy.'

No she can't be gone! I ran out of the building so fast trying to smell her out but no luck. "Lucy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Damn it! I'm going to find her. Then I felt three people holding me down. Erza, Gray, and Wendy were holding me and Happy and Carla were holding my legs.

 **I hoped you guys liked it. I thought I would toss in Natsu's Point of view since it would have been a really short chapter if I didn't. This will probably be the only time I post Natsu's P.O.V**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Loki used some of his connections for us to get a small boat to take to Tenrou Island. It took us a few days to get there. "Look there Lucy. That's is Tenrou island." Loki pointed it out. I could see and island with a huge tree on it that you could see from miles. It was almost as big as a mountain. This is going to be my home for a while. When we got to the island we searched for the town Mavis told me about. "Finally we found it." I said. The old ruins of the red lizard guild where Mavis was originally from. "Loki go home and rest for the day. I want to go find the library Mavis told me about and do some research." "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah I'm going to need all my spirts rested up for training tomorrow." He left without a fuss. I made it to the library. "Wow look at all the books here." I had a big smile and reached in my bag to grab my wind reader glasses. This should save me a lot of time. I spent the whole first day studying.

The next day I summoned Cancer, Scorpio and Loki. "I'm sorry what can I do for you miss." Said Aries. "What can I do for ya?" Said Scorpio. "You ready Lucy?" Said Loki. "Today I am going to train with just you three and I will switch out you guys tomorrow with Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn. I will keep switching you guys until I can summon all of you at once." Then I grabbed one more of my gold keys and walked to the water. "Aquarius!" Blue light appears and a mermaid with long blue hair appears. "You have some nerve to call me just like that!" "I'm sorry but I need to make my contract with you again." Everyone looked at me surprised. "So you remember now." Loki asked. "Yes. So Aquarius can we work alongside each other again!" I bowed my head to her to show her my respect. Tears were running down my face. "Stop with the tears or else I will wash you up! But yes I will work with you and I will help you reach your resolve." "Thank you." I replied. "Okay let's get to work."

Then month past quickly. I was able to master summoning them all, also mastered my secret weapon. But let's put it to a test. I will test the power on them when they come. "Cancer can you cut my hair. It's pretty damage and it will be easier to fight with shorter hair." "Yeah babe." He replied. I could see all the hair fall down when he cut it. He cut it to the length I used to have it. "So do you guys remember the plan?" They all nodded. "Okay so they should be here tomorrow. Go home and rest for tonight." They all disappeared in a light. I guess I should rest too.

The next morning I put on the cloak that Virgo gave me and set out to the place where they should dock. I hid up in a tree waiting for them. I saw a ship in the horizon. I could feel the smile on my face get bigger because I heard their voices call out "Lucy!" This is going to be fun. They came up on the island. I could hear Gray say "How are we going to find her? And who knows if she is still here." Erza smacked him in the head "She told Mavis she would be her so she is her." "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. I grabbed Gemini's key and whispered "you're up Gemini." Gemini copied me and appears out behind a tree in front of them.

"Let's play a game. Rules are if you run into one of my spirits then you will have to fight or do a challenge. That is your choice. But the objective is to try and catch me when or if one of you guys do so I will send a fireworks in the air to tell you to go to the village if you lose the battle or challenge then you will be escorted back to the village also." Said Gemini with a smile. I tossed the smoke bomb and that's when all the other spirit with the same cloak dashed in different directions. The smoke disappeared and I could hear Natsu say "I'm all fired up. I'll be the one to catch you Lucy!" He dashed straight and happy followed. "She knows how to keep things interesting." Gray said and dashed to the left. "This should be fun." Wendy said and ran in the direction in between where Natsu and Gray ran Carla followed her. "I will win." Erza said and ran to the right. Hmm who should I follow?

I decided to follow Natsu. Looks like he is going to run into Gemini and Virgo. This shall be interesting. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw himself running towards him. Good work Gemini. "What the hell?" He said while trying to find a mirror. Gemini copied his movements. Haha... Natsu's hand was engulfed with fire and Gemini did the same. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu yelled and Gemini copied his mouth movement. Their hands collide. Does he know that's Gemini because he is just standing there? "Is this a mirror?" I couldn't help but laugh.

I covered my mouth quickly. Shit he probably heard. When he looked away Gemini copied back into me and laughed "that was fun." Natsu looked confused for a moment and then said "Gemini?" "You got it. Piri piri." Gemini replied. Natsu's jaw dropped. Haha this is great. Then Natsu fell into a hole that Virgo dug and she popped out "Hello Natsu." I switched places with Gemini. This is going to be even better and Gemini went and hid behind a tree for the time being. Natsu climbed out. "What would you want challenge or fight?" I asked. He thought for a minute "Let's do a challenge." Huh I wasn't expecting him to do a challenge. "Okay which one of us is real?" Gemini said while walking towards us. Hmm good idea. "Wait what! This isn't fair how about you take your hoods off so I can tell better." We both took our hoods off. He looked deep into my eyes and then went over to Gemini's and looked deep in their eyes.

He snapped his fingers and said "I love you Lucy!" My face turned red instantly when he said but Gemini didn't probably because they copied Natsu so they know everything about what the person they copy. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "That was a sneaky trick." I hid my face in his chest trying to hide my embarrassment. What if he was joking and just hugged me because he missed me. "Lucy I." Natsu started to speak but I interrupted by pushing him away and I said "you should really only say that to someone you want to be more than friends with not just friends with though. I need to go set off the fireworks so Gemini can you make sure Natsu gets to the village I'm going to make sure everyone else does too." After I said that I ran off into the woods with tears in my eyes. Damn it Natsu that was mean. I set off the fireworks a safe distance away from Natsu. I watched all colors showering down from the explosion. I should go look for the others and make sure they get to the village safe.

I turned around to see Natsu behind me panting. He grabbed my shoulders and started to lean closer to me. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. "Natsu!" Yelled somebody in the distance. I turned my head to see it was Happy flying towards us. Huh I guess he did follow Natsu but where was he before. I could hear Natsu click his tongue. His hands left my shoulders and waved to Happy "Hey buddy where did you disappear to?" Happy flew into my arms. "Natsu's a jerk he left me behind when I hit a tree, because I was looking around for you." "Oh I'm sorry you got hurt Happy did you hit your head?" I could see his fur tussled on top of his head. "Yeah and it still hurts." Hmm.

"Hey happy did you know if someone like a friend or a family member even someone you love kisses the spot you hit the it will make it feel better. So let's see if it's true." I lightly kissed the spot. Happy started to blush. I could tell that Natsu was shocked I just kissed Happy. "Does it feel better?" I asked "Uh yeah it does." He smiled. "That's good I'm glad it helped. Well we should head to the village." "Huh what about the others?" Natsu asked "I asked Loki to make sure that everyone gets back." I started to head towards the village. "Come on let's go celebrate all of us being back together." I smiled. When we made it to the village everyone else was already there.

"Princess I made food for everyone." Virgo said. "Oh thanks Virgo you didn't have to do that." I replied. "Hey wait all your zodiac spirits are here? Did they come on their own power?" Asked Wendy. I kept walking towards the water when Capricorn answered Wendy's question "No Lady Lucy summoned all of us with her own magic." "What!" All of them said suddenly. "Which reminds me you guys should head back and take a break for a few days. Unless you want to stay." "Wait they can stay too. How strong did you get?" Asked Gray.

I gave a mischievous smile and said "Gemini copy Erza." Gemini did as I asked and made a perfect copy of Erza. "Wait I'll thought you could only have Gemini copy someone that had the same amount of magic power or less." Asked Wendy. "Yeah that's true." I said and took a drink of water. I heard Gray and Natsu say that they need to train here too if I got this strong within a month. But they don't know what all happened to me with the Lacrama. "If you guys want to bathe there is a nice spring right outside of town. And with that said let's have a good night!" Everyone cheered.

Once everyone passed out I climbed on top of one of the buildings and looked up at the sky. Man it's a very clear night. Someone is coming. I sat up and saw Natsu looking around. I jumped off the roof and landed right behind him. "What are you looking for?" I whispered in his ear. I could see the hair stand up on his neck. "Natsu are you going to answer me?" I whispered in his ear again. Haha this is fun. "I was looking for you." His voice was raspy. I grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the best spot to look at the sky. "Huh where are we going?" he asked.

"I want to show you a place I would usual go every night to look at the sky. But don't tell anyone cause it's a secret ok?" I smiled. He grabbed a hold of my hand tightly. When we made it to my secret spot I stopped and looked at the sky. Natsu stood right next to me keeping his hand entwined in mine. "This place is my favorite. It has a great view of the sky and also the water and fire flies here make it even more special." I said. Natsu just stood there quietly. "Look there is a meteor shower tonight." I said while looking up at the sky. It was beautiful. Lights of the flying across the sky."

Natsu being quiet this is weird. I know! I put my hands on his back and shoved him in the water. "What the Hell!" he yelled at me. I jumped into the water and said "You were being quiet and that was unusual to me. Come on Natsu what is on your mind?" he slowly walked up to me. He put both of his hands on my face. "Lucy, when you disappeared for that year i realized that i should of told you this sooner. I was worried I would never have the chance but I kept beliving that you would come back one day." Then he leaned in close. His face was inches away from me. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst.

"Lucy." He whispered "I love you!" and he placed his lips on mine. His lips are so warm on mine. I wanted to stay like forever but only lasted a few seconds until my lips felt the cold when he pulled away. I looked at his face and could see him blushing and then he pulled me into hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I could hear his heart beat. It is almost as loud as mine. "Natsu I'm sorry about leaving you for a month. I really wanted to be there when you got back but. I had to leave." He started to rub my head really hard with his fist. "Ow. Stop!" I said while trying to stop him. Then he started to tickle my side. I burst out laughing. "Please... stop... haha" He kept going for a little bit longer. I took a few breaths after laughing so much. "What was that for?" I pouted. "That was for leaving me again. You really scared me." He replied. I could see how serious he was. "Natsu... I'm sorry..." I laid my hands on his face and pulled him closer to me. I have to tell him how I feel. I placed my lips on his. They were smooth and warm against my lips. I pulled away. I could feel my face burning and my heart beating fast. "Natsu I love you too." His face turned bright red.

"We should get out of the water." Natsu said while looking away trying to hide his face. Aw is he embarrassed. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the water. When we got out Natsu looked into my eyes. The water from his hair dripping onto my face. "Promise you won't disappear on me again." He demanded. "Natsu I promise I won't disappear again." I said. My body shivered when the wind hit me. "Let's get back before anyone notices." He said and started to walk away.

We made it back to the village and everyone was still asleep. We walked into one of the houses to look for some dry clothes. When we found some Natsu just started to take his scarf off. That's when I saw the charm I made him hanging on a neckless around his neck. I smiled. "I'll be in the next room changing." I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand. "Why?" He asked. My face turned red. I started to push my index fingers together. "Um well... I guess I'll just turn around." I turned around to change. I know he has seen me naked before on accident but now it's different I mean. We are dating now...

Once we got dressed we went to where the others are at. Natsu sat down and patted the spot next to him. I took the hint and sat next to him. We slept next to each other like we did a month ago. I'm happy he forgives me for leaving. I drifted in to sleep easily with Natsu next to me.

I woke up before everyone else to do one more training lap before we left. They all were sleeping peacefully so I left them a note. Jumped into a tree and ran through the forest on tree branches. Haha Natsu would say I was being a ninja if he saw me. I was gone for about 30 minutes. When I got back they were all waiting for me. Natsu came and hugged me as soon as he saw me. My face turned red. "Finally. You two are together." Erza said. While Gray and Wendy agreed. "Come on love birds let's get going home." Said Carla.

The boat ride home didn't seem so long as it did going to Tenrou. "Thanks Luce for that charm. I mean now I can ride on things without wanting to throw up. I mean my stomach gets a little upset but that's about it." Natsu smiled. "Natsu I want to go see Mavis before we go home." So Natsu and I went to the guild to see Mavis. We went into the room where Mavis and Master Makarov were.

"Lucy welcome back." Said Master Makarov. "Mavis your home was beautiful and thanks for letting me know about the library. But the main reason why I wanted to talk to you guys is that I need to go retrieve the item I stole from Zeref." I explained. "So you know what you took?" Asked Mavis. "Yes and I need to get to it before he does. My memories were what kept it sealed and now that I have almost all of them back he could easily find it." "Okay we will send a small team with you." Said Master Makarov. "No!" I said they all looked shocked. "The only person I need to accompany me is Natsu."

"But." Master Makarov tried to speak but I interrupted him. "Please trust me. I know what I am doing." I plead. Mavis jumped in for the rescue "that should be fine. Right Makarov?" He sighed "fine." Good now all me and Natsu have to do is recover the book and then I can kill Zeref. "We will leave tomorrow." I said.

The next day we left on our journey. Happy was upset I didn't let him come along but I have my plan and I don't want to endanger anyone else. Mainly because I don't even know if it will work. If it doesn't everyone in fairy tale will have to fix my mess, but it's the only way I can keep Natsu alive. "Luce where are we going?" Natsu asked. "We are going as far west as we can till we hit the forest I hid it." I replied.

"Natsu do you know if you had a brother before you meet Igneel?" Natsu moved his head no. He doesn't even know he has a brother. I feel bad for Zeref. I don't think he is fully evil. Man people must think I'm weird for thinking that but I mean if he was fully evil he wouldn't want to try to keep his brother alive right?

We made it to the forest. "Finally we found the forest." Natsu said excitedly. I lead us straight to the tree where I hid the book. I sighed when I saw the old book. There is no going back. I know he should be coming soon. We need to get by water quick. "Come on Natsu." I started to run towards the river. "Whoa, wait up." Natsu said while trying to catch up. I stop running a little bit before the river and turned towards Natsu. I pressed the book close to his chest and my face went close to his "I love you." I said and kissed him on the lips. I have to make sure to protect him. I moved back a few steps, Natsu tried to follow but he was stopped by a barrier.

"What the hell?!" He said and started to bang on the barrier. I put my hand on it and looked directly into his eyes "Open the book when I say so and not a moment too soon ok?" I turned around and Zeref walked out from behind a tree across the river. "Lucy what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled. I turned my face to look at him with a smile and said "it's my turn to protect you." "So are you ready?" Zeref asked. "Cancer, Aries, Loki, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Gemini, Taurus and Aquarius." A bright light appears and all of the spirits I summoned appeared. "Formation a. Star dress Taurus form." My clothes turned into a cow patterned bikini top, jeans and a cowboy tool belt. My hair went up into pig tails.

Everyone got into their position. We all charged at once but he dodge it pretty easily he tried to hit me but Aries used wool wall to stop him. "You're not going to defeat me this way." He said. "Gemini copy Natsu!" "Fire dragon roar!" Gemini copied Natsu's dragon slayer magic. It hit him! The. Loki used his Regulus, Cancer hit him along with Taurus. Virgo dug a hole and trapped him Aquarius used her water barrage, Scorpio used his sandblast, Capricorn hit him and Aries used wool bomb. The whole area was covered in dust that you couldn't see, but I know he is not down yet. Where is he? The dust started to settle when I could sense where he was. Shit I turned around and he grabbed me by the neck. I could see he took some damage. "Is that all you got?" He laughed. He tossed me into a tree and then he came up to me and started to punch me again and again. He started to walk away but I slowly got up. I had a smile on my face. "Don't count me out yet that was just a little warm up. I mean I didn't even get a hit in." I could still hear Natsu trying to get in.

"Now time for me to get serious" a bright light went all around me. When it disappeared I had a star piece in my hair with a long black and blue kimono like monks would wear. In my hand was a sword as big as me. "What!?" He said confused about what just happened. "Celestial King Form!" I yelled and charged right at him. I ran towards him the tip of the sword was digging into the ground as I ran leaving a line in the ground. I swung it upwards at his feet. I missed but Loki was above him and used his Regulus on him to knock him into the ground. Then I swung the sword down on him. I could feel it slicing into his hand when he blocked it. Then he used his magic to start pushing me back. I used my sword to block him. I turned to see Natsu still trying to get in I have to finish this now if I want enough power to save Natsu. "Natsu open the book NOW!" I yelled. He looked hesitant to do so. "Natsu I believe in you and I always have so please trust me." "NO DON'T DO IT!" yelled Zeref "You are going to turn into a monster" trying to make sure Natsu doesn't open the book. "Natsu you will never be a monster your outer appearance my look different at first but at heart you will never be a monster!" Natsu opened the book. A black light encased around him.

I have to kill Zeref know if I want to get to Natsu as fast as I can. I ran towards Zeref while he was still side tracked with watching what was happening to Natsu. I felt the sword hit him directly in the chest, but I'm not done yet" the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster… Urano Metria!" Colorful spheres started to pellet Zeref. The barrier went down. I could hear a scream coming from behind me. Natsu! I started to run towards him when something grabbed my hand. I looked back to see Zeref "Thank you…" his grip slowly released my arm and his eyes went dull. I got to get to Natsu! I ran to him. He was screaming in pain, but by the time I got to him the black light around him disappeared.

I took a long look at him but I still keep running to him. He let out a powerful roar. When it pierced my ears I had to cover them or else it would burst my ear drums. "Natsu its OKAY!" His arms were black with a scale like texture to it. His Nails looked like sharp talons, he also had ram horns and a set of black demon wings. His eyes were blank. No he just need to remember this doesn't define him. "Natsu…" after I said his name he smacked me and I hit the tree 5 feet behind me. I coughed out some blood due to the force he used to smack me. I used the tree to stand up again. I started to walk towards him again

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He roared. "But why Natsu you are not a monster you are just plain old Natsu..." I kept walking closer to him. He put his hand on his head and started to shake his head around. When I got close to him I grabbed his face to stop it from moving around I looked dead into his eyes and said "You are the Natsu that I love." He grabbed ahold of my shoulders really tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

His nails dug into my skin. I could feel a sharp pain as they burrowed into my skin the blood started to drip out of the wound. That is when he tossed me up into the air and materialized right above me and kicked me hard in the stomach. I smacked into the ground. Due to the force when I hit the ground blood shoots out of my mouth. His transformation isn't done yet right now his demonic side is winning the battle. I need to get Natsu back. I can't give up now, because I know he would never give up on me. I got up slowly and said "Natsu I believe in you! You are not a monster!" He slowly walked up to me. His eyes starting to turn to normal. But then there was a scream behind me. I quickly turned to see an old man with a fishing pole. Shit. "A monster!" He cried while pointing at Natsu. I could hear a growl come from Natsu. He started sprinting towards the old man. I got to him first and blocked him "Get out of here!" I yelled towards the old man. That's when I could feel Natsu's hand cut through the right side of my stomach. I crouch in pain but slowly got up. I don't think he hit any major organ. I just have to worry about blood loss.

No I can't let Natsu stay like this and I can't let him hurt this old man. While that happened the old man ran away in fear. Good one less problem to deal with. "Natsu are you ok? Everything is fine now the man left. It's ok." I placed my right hand hard on my side to try and stop the bleeding. With my left hand I held it out to Natsu. "Come on let's go home everyone is waiting." I could see a spark in his eyes. I slowly put my hand on the back of his head. Then I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. He grabbed my shoulders tightly again but then they eased up and one of his hands went to the mid-section of my back and pulled me closer to him. After a minute we pulled apart. "Lucy?" He said confused. He started to rub his head.

Slowly I could tell Natsu was going back to normal. First his wings and horns disappeared then the claws and finally his arms went back to normal. "Natsu..." I started to feel dizzy. Oh no I lost too much blood. My vision started to darken. I moved my right hand where the cut was to see how much blood was there. Oh god! My whole hand was covered in blood. I tried to rip my pants quick so I could tie it off but I started to fall over. No I can't die! Natsu caught me as I was falling. He noticed the gash in my side. My hearing started to fade. I could tell Natsu was trying to say something but it was just mumbling to me. I started to feel cold that's when I could see him mouth my name before everything went dark.

I was in a pitch black area until I saw a slit of light. I went towards it to figure out where I was. But when I got closer and closer the light would get more blinding. That's when I saw him standing there. "Zeref?" He turned to look at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't know I don't think I'm dead... but maybe I bleed out." I replied. He started to walk towards me. I felt his hand on my face but this time his hand was warm unlike all the other time. "You can't leave him alone so go back." He smiled but it wasn't a scary smile but an innocent smile kind of like Natsu's. He started to turn away from me. Wait I need to say something before he is gone.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his body tensed for a second. I let go and said "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have never met Natsu." I said. He looked shocked from what I said. I turned towards the dark and started to sprint away. I took a quick look back and noticed he was blushing a little. I waved to him and kept running. When I was in the pitch black again I could hear "Lucy I will be right back. I'm going to try to get Wendy here." I know that voice. Come on eyes open! I heard footsteps walking away and a door shut.

When I finally got my eyes opened I got myself up as quick as I could. Natsu where are you! Wait where am I? I swung the door open to see Natsu walking towards where I was his eyes were looking down. I could see he was worried and upset. I started to sprint towards him. I was in a lot of pain but I didn't care I want to show Natsu I am ok. I'm still alive I have to be by his side! When I got close enough I jumped and cried "Natsu." His head jerk up quick when he heard me say his name. I wrapped my arms around his neck when I fell into his arms. He held me tightly. "Lucy!" He said. I could feel the warmth of his body all around me. We stood there for a bit just hugging each other until I asked "how long have I been out?" He looked down and said "two days. We should stay here until Wendy and the others get here tomorrow. Cause you shouldn't be moving with that wound." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Well that's fine more alone time with you." I smiled "but first there is something we need to do." He looked confused. "How far away are we from Zeref's body?" I asked. "About a mile that way, why?" He asked.

"You will see." I started to walk towards where Zeref's body was. When I got there I summoned "Virgo." The pink haired maid appeared "Yes princess?" "Can you dig a grave underneath that tree?" "Yes princess." She got to digging. I looked at Zeref's lifeless body. The sword that I killed him with was still in his chest. I grabbed ahold of the handle and it started to glow and break apart I whispered "sorry" to him. When I turned around to look at Natsu I saw Zeref's spirit right next to him. "Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked confused of why I was going to bury the enemy. I tried to move the lifeless body to the grave when Natsu sighed and helped me. When we were done burying him I sat in front of the tree and patted the spot next to me. "Come on Natsu I want to tell you a story." Natsu sat down next to me and Zeref sat next to him. I found two rocks and started to shapes one of them with the other.

" _This is a story about a man who lost his whole family to a dragon attack and so he started to question death mainly because of his little brother who also died. He would research about how to bring people back and about forbidden magic. His teacher kept warning him about the repercussions for using black magic. But the man didn't care, he just wanted his little brother back. When he used the black magic it caused him not to grow anymore and he was pretty much immortal. But he was a success at bringing his brother back. He had his dragon friend raise the boy and train him to use dragon slayer magic. After a year or so they went through this door to go into the future. His younger brother and dragon went with four other dragon and kids who were taught dragon slayer magic just like him. But when the kids awoke they thought they lost the dragons they were with but the dragons were actually inside of the children._

 _They traveled 400 years into the future. While the man waited that long for his brother to walk through that door again and get bigger and stronger so his brother could kill him. He witnessed a lot of death because of war and famine not to forget his curse wouldn't allow him to get close to anyone or else a poison gas would kill them. So all he knew was death. After about 7 years he saw his brother on an island but knew that his brother wasn't strong enough to kill him yet. Said brother was on that island for seven years after they met again. When the younger got back he went through a lot of adventure and soon was almost strong enough to kill the man. But the man knew he would have to anger the younger brother so there was no turning back for the younger brother._

 _So the man kidnapped a girl who he knew was friends with his brother and maybe he even loved the girl. He thought of how he should send her back when she asked why he wanted her friend to kill him. He told her all about her friend and what he truly was. But when he saw how much the girl still cared for his brother that she was willing to risk dying to save him. He decided to help her save his younger brother. He could still have his brother kill him if the experiment didn't work. When it came time for the battle the girl knew what she had to do to save the younger brother. She killed him and he got his wish and thanked the girl. Not just for giving him what he wanted but caring for his brother._ "

When I finished the story Natsu looked confused but he was really into the story. "So who is the man?" He asked. I got up and went to the tree where we just buried Zeref and wrote 'Here lies Zeref Dragneel'. I turned to Natsu and said "His name was Zeref Dragneel. Natsu he was your brother." I could see the shock in his face. "Natsu I know it's hard to hear this but I wanted you to know that he wasn't all that bad." Zeref was sitting next to Natsu and said "Thank you for not making me out to be the bad guy." I kneeled down in front of Natsu and held him close to me.

We sat there for a minute when that's when Natsu said "Lucy I'm sorry about all that happened and thank you. But I need to have a minute alone." I backed off him and said "okay I'll wait here for you when you're ready." Natsu nodded and walked into the forest. When he was far enough away I looked towards Zeref. "Why didn't you go into the light?" I asked. "I wanted to watch over Natsu for a little while to see how it is like to be happy through his eyes." He replied. "Well that's fine and all but why am I the only one who can see you?" I requested.

"You are probably the only one who see me because I place those lacrama infused with my magic in your body." Well that does make sense. But it might be weird if he is watching us all the time... "Well that's fine but umm just not all the time." "Well it's not like I'm going to creep on you guys the whole time. I might go see stuff all around Earthland or watch other people." He replied. I could hear Natsu coming back. I saw he was holding a few flowers. He headed towards the tree that had his brother's name on it. Zeref walked up to him. Natsu placed the flowers at the trunk of the tree and said "Thanks..." Warm tears ran down my cheeks. I looked at Zeref's face and he was shocked to probably ever hear Natsu say Thanks to him. I notice both of their eyes get watery.

The sky was dark by the time we got back to the abandon cabin we have been staying in. Natsu made me lie down right away. He started the fire and walked over to me. He laid down right next to me and curled up against me. We fell asleep like that for the night. I didn't wake back up until I heard about five different voices call out "Lucy" and a door bang open. My eyes shot right open and I tried to sit up, but an arm held me down. "Don't get up yet" Erza said while keeping me down. Wendy walked up to me and said "Where are you hurt?" I lifted up my shirt and unwrap the dressing Natsu used. They gasped on how bad it looked but Wendy healed it easily. "She should be up for travel by tomorrow." Wendy said as she finished healing me. Huh wait where is Natsu?

"Hey was Natsu around when you guys got here?" I asked. "Yeah he said he needed to go do something and he would be back." Gray said while shutting the door. "So what happened to Zeref?" Wendy ask. Huh Natsu didn't tell them what happened. "What did Natsu say to you guys?" I asked. "All he said was that you were hurt and that we needed to get here right away." Said Erza. I sighed "Zeref is dead." "WHAT!" they all yelled. "How did that happen?" Gray asked. "I killed him." I replied with a sad look on my face. "Where is body?" Asked Erza. "It's buried about a mile away from here." I replied to her question. "Why did you bury..." Gray stopped mid-sentence because I gave him the death glare. "Oh this is a nice cabin huh?" he said instead of finishing his other sentence and trying to change the subject. We sat there talking waiting for Natsu to get back.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter I hope the paragraph have been getting better. I might be getting close to the end. But I haven't decided yet. And thanks** **MarSofTheGalaxies** **,** **,** **Court818** **, kayLucyLover, itslucydragneelbruh and Junebug for the reviews**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine update

 **ok so I added some more info to this chapter but next chapter will be the last chapter.**

Another few hours went by. Man it's going to get dark soon where is Natsu? Hmm maybe he went to Zeref's grave. At least I know Zeref is probably with him since I haven't seen him since I woke up. Maybe I will go check quick. "Hey you guys I'll be right back." I said. "I'll come with you." Gray replied. "No its fine I would rather be by myself for a bit." "But..." Gray was going to argue with me but Erza put her hand on his shoulder and said "Fine but don't go too far." I nodded and walk out of the cabin.

I headed towards the grave when I saw a patch of flowers. Hmm I think those would look nice to place at Zeref's grave. So I stopped and pick some. All of a sudden the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I stood up quickly and looked around. Then Zeref appeared. He looked distrut and said "You need to get to Natsu right away. He transformed again and Silver's son is going to kill him!" Wait what! "Where is he!?"I asked. "At my grave hurry!" He said quickly. I ran as fast as I could. I'm not going to make it. But I kept running "is there a spell that would get me there faster?" I asked Zeref. "Well there is one but..." "Tell me now!" I interrupted. "Say these words after me. Qui misit me tueri volo and after you say that say the name of who you want to be next to."

"Qui misit me tueri volo Natsu Dragneel." I said the incantation quickly. Everything went black for one second then when I could see again I saw Natsu right in front of me. He transformed back into his demon form. "Na..." I tried to say his name but I felt a pressure jamming into my ribs. I stumbled forward a few steps and looked down to see ice sticking out of my ribs. I turned my head to see gray. It took him a second to realize it was me who was stabbed by his ice lance. "Lucy!" Gray yelled and started to run towards me. I could see Natsu eye go black. Damn it. Natsu went in front of me to protect me from Gray. No I can't let him hurt his best friend. I broke the tip of the lance off and the back quickly. I jumped on Natsu's back and tried to get him in a head lock so I could calm him down. He started to thrash around. Gray kept running towards us with ice blades. I fell to the ground. No! Natsu started to run towards Gray. "Natsu Stop!" I cried out as loud as I could. The both stopped dead in their tracks. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I could feel the blood dripping into my lungs. I started to cough out blood. "Lucy!" They both yelled but it sounded like they were just talking. "Lucy I might be able to stop the blood for a few minutes but I don't know and it will be painful. Do you want me to give it a try?" Zeref said next to me. I look at him and nodded.

He shoved his hand in the wound. I started to scream in agony while still spitting out blood. My vision started to blur. No I got to keep fighting. I can't give up. Natsu sent Gray to get Wendy then he grabbed me and cradled me. "Lucy don't leave me." He cried. He sounded so muffled. I raised my blood soaked had to his face and said "I will always be with you..." I mumbled. My vision started to go black I turned my head towards Zeref "watch over him while I'm gone." I smiled. I could see Zeref was getting teary-eyed. "Who are you talking to Lucy...?" Natsu asked but I couldn't stay awake any longer. I had to say something "I'll see you later Natsu... I love you." I drifted off into the darkness.

I wondered around the darkness for a while until I saw a light. I don't know if I should go towards it or not. "Lucy." I heard a familiar voice calling out for me. "Lucy come here." I ran as fast as I could to the voice. Tears running down my face. "Mom!" I ran into her arms. She had her hair down and was wearing a simple white dress. She embraced me. "Am I dead?" I asked still in her arms. "Well not yet. You have to choose come with me or keep fighting to live. But if you choose to fight there is still a chance that you won't get back and since you used a forbidden spell I don't know what the consequences are. And the last thing if you get lost in the darkness you won't ever be able to see me or your father again." She started to rub my back. we talked for a bit so I could decide what I wanted to do when I finally decided I said "I can't give up. I need to go back... I'm sorry mom.". She smiled "don't be I know you will make it because I believe in you. Now don't forget what you are fighting for because if you do you might go mad in the darkness. Live your life to the fullest for me and your father darling. We love you. Now go back and try to find your way back to the world of the living." I headed back into the darkness when I looked back I could see her waving goodbye.

I was in the darkness for what felt like forever. I fell to my knees and yelled "Why am I even doing this!" Then images of Natsu and everyone in fairy tail started to rush through my thoughts. I stood back up and walked forward into the darkness. I may be lost now but I will find my way. I was getting tired from walking so I decided to lay down and rest for a bit. I kept thinking about everyone at the guild.

I opened my eyes and I was in the guild. Everyone was looking gloomy. I saw Gray, Erza, and Wendy sitting at a table. "So how is Lucy doing?" Asked Erza. "Well she is physically fine now but mentally I don't know when she will get out of the comma. It's all up to her now. I still am shocked she made it til I got there.." Wendy replied. Gray punch the table and walked away. I followed him out of the guild. I noticed someone behind him with a knife. "Gray! Behind you!" I yelled. Gray turned around quickly and dodge the knife. He knocked the guy out quickly and looked around. "Good job!" I said and raised my hand up for a high five. I don't know if it was a reaction to what I said or not but he raised his hand up and I smacked it. His face went pale as soon as I made contact with his hand. Wait did he feel my hand, can he hear me. Before I could asked he ran the direction to my house.

I followed him. He burst through the door and went to my bed and fell to his knees. I saw my body just lying there looked almost like I was dead. "Lucy I'm sorry... can you ever forgive me for doing this to you." He laid his head down. It looks like he was about to cry. He feels so guilty about what happened and it wasn't even his fault. Maybe I can move my body to give him some comfort to show him I will be fine and I don't blame him. Let's give it a try.

I placed my hand over my hand. It felt weird to touch hand it gave me a shocking sensation. I tried to move it but it was really heavy. When I finally moved my hand I tried to place it on top of Gray's hand and grasp his hand. Gray lifted his head up to see what was grabbing his hand. He was shocked. He stayed there frozen not knowing what to do or what to think. It started to get dark when I shut my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to find myself laying down in the darkness again. I don't know if that was a dream or not but it gave me motivation to keep going and to try harder to find my way. It felt like I have been walking for a while when I saw someone in the darkness.

"Lucy?" They said. Wait I know that voice. I ran towards the person. "Gray!" I yelled. When I got close enough to see his face he looked off, like something was wrong with him. "Gray what are you doing here? "I asked. "I came to tell you I am happy I hit you instead of Natsu." He replied calmly. My eyes opened widely. Wait he is happy I am like this. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked sadly. "Because everyone is happier without you. But now you are just a burden why don't you just die!" He yelled at me. My heart started to break. Then I heard a whisper in my ear. "Lucy come back to us." It was Gray's voice but wait the gray in front of me didn't move his lips. "Your lying you're not gray! You're some imposter trying to make me go back." I yelled at him. He looked shocked and then started to disappear. I started to go forward again I won't lose sight on my goal.

After what felt like day I decided to rest again I laid down with my head pointing the direction I wanted to go when I got up. I had another dream of being back home. I was back in my room again just like where I left off in my other dream, but Gray wasn't there. I was about to leave when levy walk in the door. Just out of joy to see her I yelled "Levy!" And ran to hug her. She tensed up when I touched her so I let go. "I must be crazy huh Lu Chan I just thought I heard you yell my name and hug me..." She said with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the bed where my body was. She sighed "What am I going to do Lu I really like Gajeel but he still hasn't shown me that he wants to be with me."

Huh is she asking me for advice? "Well silly you should ask him. Be assertive. Oh I got it next time you see him say ' Gajeel we are going on a date!' Haha I bet his mouth will drop from shock." I told her. "I know what you would tell me. I don't think I could be assertive though." She replied doubtfully. "I'll be here cheering you on don't worry." I reassured her. That's when the door opened. "Yo Natsu are you here?" Gajeel said walking in. "Oh it's just you shrimp." He said when he saw levy next to the bed. I whispered into her ear "Come on levy you can do it." Levy got up and clutch her hands into fists and yelled "Gajeel take me out on a date!" Wow I didn't think she would yell it. Gajeel face turned bright red and his mouth dropped from the shock of levy even demanding something.

Then he quickly turned his head away. "Well um... umm... where would... you... like to go?" He asked. Then levy started to blush and said "umm..." She must have not thought that far ahead. "Go out to eat." I whispered in her ear again. "Oh I know let's go to 8 island to eat..." She said. "OK but I need to check up on Natsu before we go..." He was still as red as a tomato. I had the biggest grin on my face if only this was all true. Levy turned to look at my body when she gasped. I quickly turned around and saw I was smiling without having to manipulate my bodies face. "Gajeel she is smiling!" She yelled with joy. "Huh what do you mean she is smiling?" Gajeel asked while walking over to my bed. "Holy shit she is smiling."

Then we all could hear someone walking up to my apartment. "I know I will take the day off after this next job happy. So let's rest for a bit and get going." We could hear through the walls. The door open and I could see his pink hair coming through the door. I couldn't hold myself back I yelled "Natsu" He quickly looked up only to see Levy and Gajeel. When happy and Natsu were inside one more person walked in, Zeref looked directly at me and he had a shocking look on his face when he saw me. It started to get dark outside again so when I closed my eyes and opened then I was back in the dark.

I'm almost there I know it. I got up quickly and started to run. After a little while I could hear someone calling out for me. Wait that is Natsu's voice. I ran faster towards the voice. When I saw him something was off, he look like Gray when I saw him here. "Lucy why are you trying to come back? "He asked. "Why do you keep tormenting me?" His voice started to get louder and louder each time. "Why don't you just die so I can move on?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. At that point my heart just about shattered. No he is right all I do is hurt him and everyone else. I started to fall into despair. Then someone punches Natsu in the face. "Lucy don't listen to this fake!" My eyes opened wide when I saw Zeref stand right in front of me.

"Zeref what are you doing here?" I asked. "I am here to lead you back, Natsu needs you. So come on." He said and grabbed my hand leading me somewhere. We ran kept running until we saw a light. When we ran into the light I realized I was in my bed. I was back home in my body. I looked around for Zeref or anyone but no one was there. I looked out the window and the sun was just rising. I need to find Natsu. I know he would be at the guild if anywhere. I quickly got out of bed but just fell to the floor once I tried to put weight on my legs. I guess my legs are a little weak. I had to use the wall to get up and for support to get to the door.

I got half way to the guild when I had to take a break I slide my body down the wall to rest for a minute. That's when I saw Natsu and happy walking past me. He stopped for a quick and looked at me, but he shook his head in disbelief. He kept walking towards the guild. I tried to call out his name but nothing came out besides a quiet groan. Damn it I have to catch up with him. I want to see him smile again I want to be in his arms, but what if I am not really here what if this is just a dream. I shook my head. I don't care if it's a dream or not I need to see him and hear his voice. I used the wall to get back up and started to head to the guild using the walls of the buildings along the way for support. I'm coming Natsu!

I was standing outside the guild I took in every detail I could. My legs started to hurt really badly and my throat was burning by the time I opened the door I had to lean against the door jamb to rest for a minute. I saw Natsu sitting at the bar talking to Mira. "So you going to take another job or going to take a few days to rest?" Mira asked Natsu while cooking. "I'm going to stay for a while I feel like Lucy might wake up soon since she smiled yesterday and I want to be her when she does. Hey Mira could I get a cup of milk?" He said. "Yeah no problem." She replied and grabbed a cup of milk but when she turned around to hand it to him she dropped the cup on the floor. She put her hands over her mouth and started to get teary-eyed.

"Mira are you what's wrong?" He asked concerned. She was staring at me stunned to see me that she couldn't speak all she could do was point. Natsu followed where she pointed and saw me in the door way I could help but get teary-eyed myself. I can't believe it they can see me... "Lucy!" He yelled and ran as fast as he could to me will taking out a few chairs and tripping a few times along the way. He tackled me down and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. When he finally released me he said "you Idiot you should have stayed in bed." I tried to speak but it hurt too much so I shook my head no. "Mira can you get Porlyusica I will bring Lucy up to the infirmary." Natsu asked whiles picking me up in his arms. "Yes right away and I will tell everyone she is back." Mira said with joy running out the door.

Once Natsu laid me down on the bed he got me a cup of water. The water felt so good going down my throat. Then he asked "how are you feeling?" "Better..." I replied. My voice still sounded raspy but at least I could talk. "Lucy you know what you said before you passed out who where you talking to?" Natsu asked curiously. I saw behind Natsu that Zeref was standing right next to him. I smiled but then looked down. Natsu is going to think I'm crazy. I sighed "well..." the door to the Infirmary opened and First master and Master Makarov came inside.

Mavis jumped back the instant she saw Zeref and yelled "you are not allowed here get out now!" Natsu and Makarov both looked over towards Mavis wondering what the hell she is talking about. Zeref looked down and stared to head out. No he doesn't deserve this. He has done so much for me I can't let this happen. "Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I looked at Mavis and said "Please don't kick him out... I don't know what happened in the past with you two but please he has done so much for me... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him..." Zeref looked shocked I was defending him against my guilds first master. Even Mavis was surprised. "What the hell is going on?" Both Natsu and Makarov said. I sighed "Natsu to answer your question I was talking to Zeref... and right now he is here with us..." "Wait I still don't get it?" Natsu replied.

"Well you remember when I passed out after Zeref was dead? Well I saw Zeref in limbo... and we'll I guess he decided to stick around to watch over you for a while and get to know you... but I was the only one who could see him until now.. He was the reason why I didn't bleed to death right away, and he is the reason why I got out of the darkness... so please First master don't force him to go..." I explained. Mavis looked down and sighed "for right now I guess you can stay but you, Lucy and I will have a chat after she gets checked out." We both nodded. "Wait so my brother was with me the whole time." Natsu looked at me but master Makarov said "Wait brother?" My eyes darted to Natsu right away and said "you haven't told them yet?" Natsu looked down "I didn't know where to start and I was more worried about you.." I sighed yeah I can't blame him. "Its ok.. master I'll explain everything but I would like to say it to everyone at once and also could you get sting and rouge from saber tooth here as well cause some of it has to deal with them as well." I asked.

Master Makarov smiled and nodded " well we will let you two kids be." Both master Mavis and master Makarov left. "How long have I been out this time?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and said "it was two weeks.. I was so worried that you wouldn't come back..." I placed my arms around him and said "I told you I wasn't going to die with out a fight cause that would of been cruel to you and everyone else." That's when my stomach growled loudly. Damon thing always likes to ruin th moments. "I'll go get you some food just stay in bed okay?" He said. I nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes that Natsu left I heard footsteps running towards the door. The door slammed open with a bang and what stood in the doorway was gray. He was panting really hard like he ran all the way here. I sat up and smiled at him. "Gray I'm glad your here I need to ask you something.." I said while thinking about my dream... he walked towards the bed and said "what do you need to say.." he sounded sad. I looked him dead in the eyes and said " can you forgive me?" Tears started to flow down my cheek. "Why would I need to forgive you.. I was the one who almost killed you.." he voice got raspy like he was holding something back.

"No.. I was trying to stop you two from hurting each other cause I knew how you would feel if you did but in the end I was the one who caused both you and Natsu pain instead of stopping it... I'm sorry gray.." he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel something wet fall onto my shoulders and then he said "of course I forgive you.." we sat like that for a minute when he pulled back and wiped his face off and then he used his thumb to wipe my tears away. "Thanks." I said to him. " that's what I am here for.. right?" He smiled. After Gray said that I notice Natsu in the doorway but his face was angry and upset. "Natsu what's wrong?" I asked. "I need to go do something.. Mira will be up with your food when its done." Huh why is he upset? He ran away quickly. "Do you want me to go check on him?" Gray asked. He must of known I was worried. "If that wouldn't inconvenience you.." I said looking down.

After Gray left porylusica walked in. She started to exam right away. When she lifted up my arm she made a weird face. "This is weird your bone density is diffrent.." she said. Huh? That's when a light appeared. The orange hair and suit was a dead give away "loki!" I said excitedly. "I can explain why that is. When she used a spell the zodiac keys molded into her body.." he said. "Well other than that your fine." She said and headed out the door. I looked over at Loki and he said "Lucy the king wants to see you when you get better to discuss your punishment.." he look down sadly.

So the celestial king chooses my punishment for that spell. Well I'm going to have to take it.. " ok..." I replied. "I'll come and get you at the end of the week... And Lucy I'm glad your back.. just don't summon us until you talk with the king ok?" I nodded and said "are you guys ok?.. I mean since your keys are within me.. Did it hurt you?" He laughed "you are always worried about us huh?" "Of course I am!" I yelled. he walked up and patted my head and disappeared. Loki..

I walked into my apartment after talking with Mavis and everything I felt exhausted. Natsu never came back to the guild. I looked up and saw Natsu on the couch. He looked very serious. I sat down next to him.. why is he upset? I notice a picture next to Natsu It was of everyone in the guild. I placed on hand on the couch and with my other I reached for the photo but I accidentally brushed Natsu's stomach I heard a laugh so my eyes darted to his face right away. Damn he is back to looking serious. Then I felt a little mischievous. I started to tickle Natsu. He started to laugh and said "stop it lucy." But I kept going. " what are you going to do about it?" I said while he was squirming away. All of a sudden I was on top of me and had my hands pinned down. The contact of his body made me feel warm.

I felt greedy and wanted his lips on mine so I lifted my head off the couch and kissed him. It only last a few seconds and then he got up so fast. Huh wait he does want me to kiss him? Then I thought of what the Natsu in the darkness said "just die so I can move on." Maybe he already moved on.. maybe he was just here cause he feels like should be not cause he wants to.. I'm just a burden for him. I sat up and said " you don't have to stay here I am fine.. And well I just want you to be happy so I'm ok with just being friends if you want.." I turned my face away and stood up "um yeah... thanks for everything.." I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door because I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay cause I was crying. I slid to the floor and held my knees close to my chest.

I heard the door slam open I was startled but I kept my head down. "Lucy." Natsu said angrily. I looked up cause I know it would annoy him more if I didn't. That's when his face softened, he took a step forward but backed up "I'll go get Gray for you." Huh why do I want Gray here while I'm crying? "Why bother him?" I asked. "Well cause you two.. are together right?" WHAT! I got really angry and stood up. I walked over to Natsu and slapped him in the face.

"You really think I would wake up just to break your heart then stab you in the back and go out with your best friend. Do you really think I would do that? You are a real idiot sometimes Natsu dragneel!" I yelled. He put his hand on his cheek. My body started to feel really heavy and my body started to tremble. "Lucy.." Natsu said sadly. My legs couldn't handle my weight any longer I fell to knees. "Lucy! Are you ok?" Natsu said worried.

"Lucy I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you. Just when I saw you and gray hugging and gray saying that's what he is there for I got the wrong idea.. luce I'm sorry." He said while he knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into an embrace. I started to wipe my face. Come on Lucy this isn't what you to be doing when you woke up. "Luce what can I do so that you forgive me." he asked. I thought for a minute and said "just stay with me... I don't want to be alone" I said while still wipping my tears away. "Ok I can do that." He said while pulling me closers to him. After a bit he said "come on let's go into the livingroom." He said while getting up and held put a hand to help me up. I smiled and grabbed his warm hand.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Natsu sat down first. His back was facing the armrest and he placed his right leg on the couch. Huh where am I going to sit? Then Natsu opened his arms and said " Come here luce." My face turned red.. I crawled onto the couch and practical was laying on top of Natsu's chest. My head was laying right on top of where his heart should be. He started to run his hands through my hair. "Lucy?" He said with a raspy voice. I lifted my head so I could look into his eyes and said "yeah? He grabbed my chin and kissed me. It wasn't like any of the other times we kisses it was passionate. His lips were so warm that it felt like I was placing mine in a hot cup or hot water. When we finally pulled apart he said "I am happy to have you back in my arms.. I love you Lucy Heartfillia." My heart missed a beat when he said that. "I am glad to be back.. because I love you Natsu Dragneel." I said with a smile.

We talked for a bit until we fell asleep. The next morning when the light hit my eyes I woke up and looked around. I sighed with relief and whispered " I am still here.." I looked down at Natsu he was already awake. He looked me in the eyes and said "sleep well?" I leaned in kissed him and when I pulled back my face was already red from blushing that I thought screw it. "I always sleep good when I am in your arms..." I explained with a smile. His face went bright red but all he did was rub the back of his and smiled while saying " that's good." " um I'm going to make sure everyone knows you are alright and that the should meet up at the guild around three right?" Natsu said. I nodded. "Well you can stay here and rest or get ready I'll be back in ten ok?" He asked. "I'll see you then." I said and kissed him one more time and got up.

When he left I went into my dressers and grabbed the first shirt on top and white shorts. Then I went into the bathroom. Ah the bath water felt amazing. I got out dried off and thought about Natsu while putting the clothes on. I looked at the mirror to do my hair and that's when I noticed I put on Natsu's shirt. I started to blush.. I need to grab a new shirt. I walked out of the bathroom to see Levy in Gajeel's arms and Panther lily was rubbing her leg. That's when I notice she was crying. Huh why is crying, then I thought Gajeel must have said something to upset her.

"Gajeel! You need to be nice to my levy!" I yelled at him. They all looked at me like I was a ghost. Levy ran into my arms crying "lucy.." I started to rub her back "its OK levy he just doesn't think when he talks." Then I looked at Gajeel and said "what did you say?" Panther lily stepped in and said "we thought you were dead when we came in and you weren't in bed..." Then it hit me.. they must of not heard the news yesterday. "Levy I'm sorry... and Gajeel I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't of accuse you... but levy it's OK I am fine." I said still rubbing her back.

It didn't seem like she was going to stop so I decided I will make her smile. So I whispered in her ear "so how was your date with gajeel?" I watched her expression turned to thinking then to smiling to shock all along with slowly turning bright red. "But.." she said while the the door swung open, Erza and Wendy walked though. The instant they saw me and levy they ran to us and embraced us. When the contact hit me my legs turned to jello and we all fell to the floor. We all started to laugh.

 **Ok I hoped you like this chapter and I am really sorry for how long it took life has been pretty hecktic lately. Please let me know what you thought I might edit this chapter cause I didn't really do a read through I thought I would upload it first and edit it later.**


	10. Chapter 10

When we all got up off the floor Erza patted me on the back "about time you work up from your beautity sleep." She had a big smile on her face when she said that. "So I assume Natsu hasn't told you guys yet has he?" I asked. They all shook their heads no then Wendy said "we just got back, and came here right away." "Well I woke up yesterday, Porlyusica checked me out. But today at three I will be telling everyone what all happened, so everyone is suposed to meet at the guild." I replied looking down at the ground.

I feel horrible for making them worry about me so much. I was so greedy to protect them and all I did was hurt them at the same time. "Hey blondie" I heard a voice call out to me so I looked back up and saw Gajeel right in front of me. "Glad your back now maybe Natsu and shrimp will be happy." He said while his eyes looked away. Haha he was embarrassed to say that but it made me feel so happy. I pulled levy into my arms and said "Thanks Gajeel and you better take good care of her or else you will be hearing from me." Levy started to blush and so did Gajeel. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well you two went on a date didn't you?" I asked levy. Erza and wendy both said "what?!" Her face was as red as Erzas hair but she had a shocked look on her face. " how... how did you know?" Levy asked. Huh how did I know? Wait that was just a dream.. at least I thought it was a dream.. hmm maybe I should see how much was true. "Well I was in the room. Gajeel came in to check on Natsu when you were visiting me. And that's when you asked him.. well more yelled it. I told you I was cheering for you.. at least that's what I thought..." I said until levy interrupted me. "Wait did you call my name when I walked in and hugged me?" She asked. I nodded slowly in reply. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and said "I knew you could still hear us... I knew you where still with us even though we couldn't see you." She started to cry. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her but I couldn't help but cry to.

Those dreams I had where real. Seeing them gave me the motivation to keep going. They gave me hope to come back to this. I started to laugh with warm tears flowing down my cheeks. "You guys showed me the light in the darkness. I was lost but you guys help show me that I have something that I had to come back to. The connection I have with you guys is the only reason why I am here thank you guys." At this time everyone was looking at the door and I turned my head to see Natsu standing there looking at us. I smiled "welcome home Natsu." He started to blush really hard when he looked at me. Huh why is he blushing so hard?

"Well... uh everyone is at the guild... so let's get going." Natsu said while rubbing his cheek with his index finger. Huh oh yeah it is about that time but why is he acting so weird... everyone started to file out of my apartment but Natsu waited at the door for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a warm embrace. " for some reason seeing you in my shirt makes me really happy." He said and kissed my forehead. Natsu started to walk away. I put my hand where he kissed and started to blush hard. I never thought Natsu could say something like that.. I mean it's Natsu.. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand. I guess anything can happen.  
When we got to the guild everyone was wait for us. Master Makarov and master Mavis walked up to us and said "Lucy you should stand on stage so everyone can see and hear you." I nodded and headed to the stage. When I got up there and looked at everyone. Their eyes had tears in them but they all had big smiles on their faces. They are all happy to see me.I sighed "ok every one I'm going to tell you the story I told Natsu because it is why everything happened and after the story I will answer any questions."

"This is a story about a man who lost his whole family to a dragon attack and so he started to question death mainly because of his little brother who also died. He would research about how to bring people back and about forbidden magic. His teacher kept warning him about the repercussions for using black magic. But the man didn't care, he just wanted his little brother back. When he used the black magic it caused him not to grow anymore and he was pretty much immortal. But he was a success at bringing his brother back. He had his dragon friend raise the boy and train him to use dragon slayer magic. After a year or so they went through this door to go into the future. His younger brother and dragon went with four other dragon and kids who were taught dragon slayer magic just like him. But when the kids awoke they thought they lost the dragons they were with but the dragons were actually inside of the children.

They traveled 400 years into the future. While the man waited that long for his brother to walk through that door again and get bigger and stronger so his brother could kill him. He witnessed a lot of death because of war and famine not to forget his curse wouldn't allow him to get close to anyone or else a poison gas would kill them. So all he knew was death. After about 7 years since is brother walked through the door, he saw his brother on an island but knew that his brother wasn't strong enough to kill him yet. Said brother was on that island for seven years after they met again. When the younger brother got back he went through a lot of adventure and soon was almost strong enough to kill the man. But the man knew he would have to anger the younger brother so there was no turning back for the younger brother.

So the man kidnapped a girl who he knew was friends with his brother and maybe he even loved the girl. He thought of how he should send her back when she asked why he wanted her friend to kill him. He told her all about her friend and what he truly was. But when he saw how much the girl still cared for his brother that she was willing to risk dying to save him. He decided to help her save his younger brother. He could still have his brother kill him if the experiment didn't work. When it came time for the battle the girl knew what she had to do to save the younger brother. She killed him and he got his wish and thanked the girl. Not just for giving him what he wanted but caring for his brother."

I sighed as I finished the story and said "the five dragon slayers that came to the future was Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge." "Wait I where is the proof of us being from the past?" Gajeel asked. I thought for a moment and answered "you remember when Luxas had us fighting each other?" I asked and everyone but Wendy, Sting and Rouge nodded in agreement. "Well you and Natsu couldn't leave the guild because of Freed's magic. 'No one over 80 and stone dragons can not pass' well that's is the reason why you guys couldn't get out until Levy changed the enchantment." After I explained that Gajeel's eyes opened wide. Then someone else asked "well who was the main person in the story?" "Well that was Zeref..." before I could finish a good portion of the guild was cheering. Only a few were not.. but that's cause they already knew.. I looked over at Zeref I could see the sadness in his eyes. I turned back towards everyone and yelled "Shut up!" They all looked at me like I was being weird and that just made me more angry. "You guys are horrible! Don't you remember that was someone form our guilds brother! Plus did you ever think that if it wasn't for him we all wouldn't be here together as a family! Yeah we went through some hardships because of him but we are better people because of it!" They all just stared at me. Argh! "I need some air.. there is something I still need to talk to you guys about but.. I'll be back.." I walked outside.

I punched the wall once the door shut. I know he hurt them in a way but.. they don't have his life on their hands I looked down at mine. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked back to see Zeref was right next to me. "Your one of a kind.. even though I did so much wrong in this world you still try to see me as good.. you make me feel like a human.. my brother is lucky to have you.." I placed my hand on his and said "I don't need to try to see the good I know you are good I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you... how is it in there?" "I think they got the point." He replied. "I don't know if I can tell them about Natsu." I said sadly looking at the ground. "I will tell them." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Natsu. "But I will need you to answer questions cause I don't know that much about it." He continued "Come on Luce let's get this over with so we can start our new adventure." Natsu held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

We walked back into the guild. "Ok everyone I have something to tell you now!" Natsu bellowed. "Zeref is my brother! And I am end! I was the one who accidently hurt Lucy after she killed Zeref.. and when Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla came to heal her I turned again and she got in between me and gray. That's is how she got hurt and almost died.." everyone stood there in shock and fear. Natsu you didn't give them much detail I thought.. "the reason why Lucy almost died was because of me!" Gray hollered to defend Natsu . "She appeared out of no where. But right when that happend Natsu still defended Lucy." he continued. "I knew what was going to happen because Zeref told me.. He is still around but I don't know why only me and Mavis can see him. It is my fault that this all happened the way it did because I didn't tell you guys about Natsu. I didn't want Gray or Natsu to regret hurting each other but I cause them both to hurt.. I'm sorry I knew about Natsu ever since I left to train.. I should of told you guys then.." I chimed in.

Erza put her hand on me and said "Well you know we always got your back. And Natsu is Natsu no matter what and we will always love him." "Well it kind of explains why he never seems to stop.." You could hear someone calling out. "let's celebrate everyone be back together!" Canna yelled and everyone cheered. Haha this is the guild I love.. this is my family. "Lucy.." Natsu said and grabbed my hand and knelt down. Huh what is he doing. " you are my best friend, and I care for you with my whole heart. I love you and I want to have many fun adventures with you.. I wanted to ask you this ever since you showed me that you didn't care what I was.. Lucy Heartfillia will you marry me?" He continued his face was so red. WAIT WHAT! Everyone including me was shocked by he said.

 _What does Lucy say? Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger but find out what happens next in the sequel after I finish fairy tail high. So look for Celestial princess around December. Hopefully sometime soon I will add more to this chapter and fix it. Also I am going to make up a new bad guy for the next story so I am asking my readers to comment below what the name should be it can either be male or female. Thanks for reading_.


End file.
